


The House in the Woods

by sampsonknight



Series: ~House in the Woods Series~ [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Curses, Demons, Dolls, Gen, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Horror, Hunted, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, fan fiction, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: It was just to be a simple camping trip to strengthen their teamwork and fine tune Leo's leadership towards his brothers... That was until things turn for the worse... Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story. (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are in their late 20s.)Publication date on DA - Oct 2016





	1. Chapter 1

##### The House in the Woods - Part 1

* * *

"This way!" Raph barked out the order, just as a streak of lightning blazed through the sky, illuminating his path before him.  
   
The dead fallen leaves rose in his wake, crunching beneath his feet. The wind howled and took hold of his bandana with much interest.  
   
His breath hoarse and his body aching to the point he wanted to collapse, he pushed the discomfort to the side.  
   
He couldn't afford to flake out now, not when he had three brothers to guide to safety.  
   
No, in his perspective, he wasn't by far leader materiel; however, that responsibility fell onto his lap only moments ago with no other options available.  
   
This was to be a simple exercise trip, which he and his brothers agreed to take part... Well, at first, he was hot headed over the decision.  
   
Truth be told, he was pissed to be dragged into the middle of nowhere-ville in order to work on their so-called teamwork issues that they were plagued with recently.   
   
As far as he was concerned the subject in general was a joke, even so, it was his Master’s demands over his conclusion that Leo needed a better handle and control over his team, after what happened a month ago.  
   
The verdict was finalized after Donnie got hurt and at the time Raph was drunk with Casey.  
   
How was he to predict that some dumbass Purple Dragon would be taking a stroll at the same time within the dump when Donnie was there collecting who knows the shell what?  
   
To top it off, the bastard Leo pointed his damn green finger at him, blaming Raph that he wasn’t being reliable for a big brother, considering that night he was to be with Donnie not gallivanting with Casey.  
   
Where was Leo in all this, huh? Who knows, either way Leo became robotic with his lectures and then Master became disappointed with Leo in the end, and here they were in the woods, because of all this fucken mess.  
   
To get to the point, it was a basic training exercise with no former distractions, to the point Raph’s mind was bored out of his skull, fully comprehending and seeing a new light to the saying a Mikey’s boredom moment, first hand.  
   
He was now on the other side of the fence for once, and sadly they were to camp out here for five days of this!  
   
The goal was to rebuild the connection they slowly were losing between their finger tips, though Raph didn't see any issues, but who was he to question orders from the Master and complain?  
   
Like anyone would have given a damn about what he thought, just brushing it off as him being moody.  
   
It started calm and lame, with them setting up camp and prepping for the night. It wasn’t long after the tent was pitched up that dusk rolled in. Some moments later, the gloomy ominous clouds reached them and covered their once starry sky and that was when everything rapidly went flip side, catching them all off guard.  
   
Suddenly and surprisingly, they were under attack in their most vulnerable moment, getting ready for supper, now having the woods full of Foot soldiers with blades eager for their blood!  
   
In the middle of the chaos, Leo suffered a paralyzing blow, crippling the ninja, as Raph swoop up his injured big brother who was hardly breathing. In the heat of the moment, Raph’s instincts kicked in, and he began slurring orders to his other brothers to retreat.  
   
Startled at first by the ordeal, both Donnie and Mikey were astonished to hear Raph pushing his rage to the side and thinking before acting.  
   
He was restraining his own berserk nature and going to town on the enemy; he was taking ‘retreat to fight another day’ as his motto.  
   
Miraculously getting with the program, his brothers followed suit without complaint or judgmental jokes.  
   
They identify Raph as the leader and vanished amongst the shadows through the woods to lose their hunters...  
   
The wind savage and unforgiving, whipped the red bandana relentlessly, as Raph was happy, it was collecting the sweat dripping down his brow.  
   
A crunch of the new fresh autumn leaves replacing the dead ones he came across moments ago, was the only sound he could hear accompanied by their heavy breathing.  
   
How long have they been at this pace? How long could any of them keep it up?  
   
Weaving in out of the shadows with watchful eyes behind them, it appeared they weren't followed.  
   
However, how true that was, that was another story.  
   
Raph abruptly stopped, then raised his beak in the air, inhaling deeply, and he could taste it on his tongue.   
   
Something smelled new that wasn’t there a second ago, which overpowered the other most common aromas of the area.  
   
So far, all the odors that lingered were of the wilds, yet this one was out of place. All he could figure it was; it was rusty, from what exactly, he wasn’t sure.  
   
Was it a sign of civilization and was that even a wise idea to follow the new smell?  
   
Casting his gaze through the bushes overhead, seeing nothing to indicate his beak was even correct,  approaching beside him, Donnie glanced over his shoulders before placing a loving hand on Leo's head to check his condition.  
   
“Raph, we need to get him out of the elements; I think he is running a fever. Even so, I can't truly tell with this freezing winds and...” Donnie whispered under his breath then cringed when he jinx things.  
   
Without notice, like it was another sign they need to seek shelter; the rain picked up, pouring buckets over their heads and making each shiver from the icy kisses.  
   
Raph growling under his breath, not for what Donnie was suggesting or the fact they did need to find shelter, he wanted to be further away than they are at the moment, to even consider making any stops.  
   
On the back of his neck, he could feel the eyes burrowing into him, making the goose bumps rise across the surface of his dark green skin.  
   
One would say he was being touched by a ghost, how much he was breaking out. Who could blame him when he knew death was behind him lurking for his brothers’ last breaths, and he was one turtle down with two frighten brothers.  
   
Taking a breath to push that rage over this predicament, Raph nodded slowly in acknowledgement to Donnie’s claim, “I smelled rust a moment ago and could mean something is nearby?”  
   
“If you did, that could be so... Can you track the smell or the rain to much now?” Donnie queried. He wasn't a good tracker like his bigger brother, even Leo was far skillful in the subject in his elements.  
   
“I believe it came from that direction... but it could also mean,” Raph stated and then trailed off holding back his daunting concerns.  
   
“Dude, wewill be okay, right?” Mikey asked over his shoulder, keeping an eye out on the opposite direction towards where they came from.  
   
“Yes Mikey we will,” Raph assured him, seeing Mikey flash an eye full towards him. The little brother wasn't fooled over the bleakness of their situation, even more so, on how Raph was being nice to him with no hint of sarcasm he would normally perform.  
   
“Okay Dude, then lead on and follow the yellow brick road... or your nose... I can't think of anything to work with right now... I mean...” his little brother rambled on, trying to make some light jokes to raise the mood that wasn't happening even for him.  
   
Ignoring it and deciding not to comment, Raph waved his hand to indicate they needed to start moving again. If this was to be their salvation or damnation, that would be revealed soon enough.  
 

* * *

The rusty odor more prominent with every yard they traveled, their progress slowed down as they came across what seemed like an old rusty fence.  
   
This fence had long metal poles rising over their heads with an extra few feet with the ends garnished by sharp spear tips. Between the poles were metal bars that were few, but the distance between the poles were too tight together, for even a human to squeeze through.  
   
Overhead of them, was what they could tell, appeared to be some form of a mansion.  
   
“Donnie I thought you said the camp site you found was in the middle of nowhere?” Raph implored, taking a free hand to feel the bars that turned his hand red brown by the rust that luckily washed away quickly from the rain.  
   
“The area was secluded and that is why I pick this destination upon that research. There isn't even a town for miles, let alone any registered cabins or hunting locations.” Donnie defended his research, unsure how this never came up.  
   
“Well, that looks like a house Donnie,” Raph pointed out the obvious.  
   
“Really Raph, didn't notice!” Donnie snapped back, only to have Mikey's hand between the two to prevent a fight from breaking out. They were all tired and patience was growing thin.  
   
“Bros, ever thought maybe this place is abandoned and forgotten? That could be why you never knew about it?” Mikey suggested.  
   
Shaking his head, Donnie sighed, “Even if that was so Mikey, there should have been some scraps of records, and I would have found it.”  
“What if it wasn't ever digitalized? What if it was forgotten before records like that were around? Who knows its original deed or anything about it could have gone up in flames by a fire?”  Mikey pointed out, having both brother's blink at him for the wild explanation.  
   
“Mikey seriously,” both Raph and Donnie started only to be interrupted by Mikey.  
   
“No, seriously! You hear it all the time where old records before even hitting the digital age that had been lost over some fire that took place in the public record storage building they were being stored. Can't tell me it never happens.”  
   
Biting his lip, Donnie exhaled, shrugging in defeat, “I have to admit it does happen and there had been times where public records were lost forever over such occurrences. Though to think a mansion of this caliber such as this to be forgotten is unlikely... but the same time,” Donnie placed his hand on Leo. He wondered if Leo was getting worse by this horrible weather and unable to control the surroundings for his brother’s health was starting to bother him. “We need to check it out, what other choice do we have?”  
   
Taking a glance towards the darkened forest that cast more shadows even with the illumination from the lightning, Raph rubbed his arm as everything inside him, told him to press forward and not dare to take a peak into this place.  
   
What was it that bothered him so? Was it the possibility their enemies could catch up and ambush them here too? Or was it the unknown? Not knowing what lurks ahead?  
   
Swallowing hard, the unforeseen fear that was dwelling inside, Raph had forbidden it to take root in him. This wasn't the time for such jitters.  
   
“We will proceed... Mikey you’re the lightest on your feet compare to me and Don, so I want you, once we find a way in, to scout ahead to see if there is anyone living here. Donnie, I would need you to stay outside the fence to keep an eye on behind us and any other directions you believe an ambush can come into play.” Raph ordered, shifting Leo's body that was starting to slip on his skin from all the rain.  
   
“And you?” Mikey asked.  
   
Thinking of the question, Raph knew he couldn't do much with Leo cradled over his shoulder, “I will keep watch of the grounds inside as well, to make sure nothing is sneaking up on you Mikey while you’re doing your job.”  
   
Nodding with relief, Mikey didn't argue, “Okay Dude... so how do we get in? I don't feel like impaling myself on the fence there or needing a tetanus shot after this.”  
   
Rolling his eyes, Raph huffed, raising Leo's body to the right position again, his dead weight was starting to take a toll on him, and Raph marveled at how long he could last before he collapsed from exhaustion?  
   
“Shell for brains, the front gate! The fence has to have a gate, besides it would take us longer to find a weak point,” Raph scuffed, picking a direction guessing it was the most likely way to go since how the house was facing.  
   
Following closely behind, Mikey quivered, “Is that wise?”  
   
“Have a better idea Einstein?” Raph mocked getting a raised brow from Donnie in return.  
   
“I thought that was my personal insult you use on me?” Donnie said without thinking.  
   
Smirking, Raph chuckled, “Are we jealous, Donnie boy?”  
   
Turning red Donnie looked away, “No... just stating a fact.”  
   
Going to comment again, Raph made an abrupt stop as Mikey's hand dashed in front of him to indicate to his brothers not to take another step.  
   
Flashing a nervous glance at Mikey thinking he must spotted another Foot member, he let his eyes follow down Mikey's hand to the tip of his finger and towards what he was pointing at.  
   
As he originally predicted there was a gate after all.  
   
Gesturing towards Donnie, who was ready with his bo staff, the light green turtle cautiously walked towards the gate examining the condition from a safe distance before signaling his brothers it was safe to proceed.  
   
Not taking any chances, they kept to the shadows kneeling down beside Donnie, who whispered, “There is no evidence of any security as far I can see, not just that the gate's condition isn't any better shape to the rest of the fence. There are even chains locking it up.”  
   
A 'Hum' to himself, Raph held his chin squinting at the area in question, then concluding Donnie's speculations were right, “I don't even see any tracks, and the ground is overgrown to the point I wouldn't known there was once a road here either.”  
   
“Yeah, I notice that too. With this much vegetation it would be difficult to cover up any known transportation that came this way. I can't even see any footprints, not that I'm close enough to conclude that findings,” Donnie added in.  
   
“So I might be right?” Mikey churred the satisfaction that his so called wild and exaggerated explanation on why Donnie didn't know this place existed, might be on the ball after all.  
   
Both brothers letting out a small moan and rolling their eyes didn't say a thing on the topic.  
   
Like hell either would let their younger brother have that glory of gloating; it would never end.  
   
Reaching the gate, Raph once again glanced around vigilantly, as Donnie inspected the chains thoroughly to see the best solution around the obstacle with fewer suspicions on their end.  
   
If they found this location, the Foot could too, but with the less evidence left behind the better.  
   
A wind becoming colder rose slowly caressing Raph’s skin, making him shudder all the more.  
   
Something seemed not right and very off, still he pushed the feelings away and more so when Donnie happily pointed out they were in business.  
   
Turning his head, Raph nodded, seeing that Donnie was able to lock pick the lock with ease, regardless how bad of shape it was in.  
   
“I’m believing more and more; Mikey might have been right,” Donnie said sourly that he had to admit such things, witnessing the growing smile on his younger brother's lips, “This lock is old Raph and forged in the same time frame, I say this house must have been built.”  
   
“When was that?” Mikey had to ask, to occupy his mind as he took a reluctant step over the threshold as his body shivered suddenly.  
   
“Mikey, are you okay?” Raph asked, he felt his own skin crawling by his brother's reaction.  
   
Nodding slowly, Mikey painted a fake smile on his lips to hide the rising anxiousness to leave, he had to think of Leo own well being, not his own overactive imagination.  
   
The poor turtle’s experiences of horror movies were taking root and hindering his rational side.  
   
“Sorry Bro, this rain is starting to make me feel like an turtlesicle. The quicker we get this going the better?” Mikey quickly replied.  
   
Exchanging a look at Donnie first, then back to Mikey, Raph nodded shifting Leo once again and then entered the yard with his own experience of rising caution inside dwelling deep into his soul.  
   
“Trepidation...” Donnie whispered to himself that was loud enough for his brothers to make out.  
   
Seeing the questioning eyes at the word he used, he wondered if he should bother explaining it, all considering wouldn't it make Mikey worse?  
   
However, it appeared that neither brother would continue their jobs until he explained, making him sigh all the more. “It used to describe an emotion, caution for one and fear for the other. It’s the sensation when you get goose bumps when something is making you feel odd. Simple explanation would be like to say how you experience after seeing a ghost and knowing it is still around when you can't see it anymore.”  
   
“What does that have to do with anything?” Raph asked. Why does Donnie have to randomly say words like this for? Was it his way to find comfort in a tough situation like they are facing now?  
   
“Sorry was thinking the proper word to explain how we are all feeling, and you must admit it does fit... we are all on edge right now and...” Donnie trailed off.  
   
Exhaling first, he let out a small chuckle, Raph patted Donnie on the shoulder before turning towards the house, “If that makes you feel better, then fine Donnie, you're right. We are feeling that... but right now we can't have it overpowering us, too much is at stake and besides what would Leo say if he finds out we mess up for over some silly fears?”  
   
“Dude, this whole situation is crazy, then silly,” Mikey pointed out, and sadly he wasn't far off; nothing was normal.  
   
What were the chances that the Foot finding them in the middle of nowhere? Their car gets total in the process while attempting to flee. Inexpertly, Leo was their main target and forcing them to rush through the woods and the weather and then... this house... Even Raph was feeling like this was some sort of setup, even if he didn't want to.  
 

* * *

Mikey scouted ahead while Raph stood under a tree to keep most of the rain off of Leo, though it is unsafe to do such things, he ignored the complaints he heard coming from Donnie now and then.  
   
He focused on Mikey and watching him moving slowly towards the mansion as he took notice the surrounding area.  
   
There was still no evidence anyone had been here for some time, just by the looks of the overgrown yard and how nature was trying to claim the house with ivy and other climbing plants.

From where he stood, he couldn’t see what was inside, but the windows where filthy that he could tell and the rain wasn't making much a difference on them.  
   
The exterior seemed sound though and there wasn't any indication of rot, which kind of spooked him.  
   
How could a house that has been abandoned seem so in tacked? No one was taking care of it so how was it still standing so tall.  
   
“Raph?” Mikey’s voice snapped him out of his train of thought; he turned his attention to his brother who rubbed his hands then blew into them as his breath could be seen.  
   
The weather was getting colder, and the little body heat from Leo was keeping him warmer than his brothers were feeling.  
   
“Mikey anything?” Raph asked quickly.  
   
Shaking his head, he shrugged, “Nope, I couldn’t see a person or anything to say someone has been here bro. I don't think anyone was around for years.”  
   
“Okay...” Raph bit his lip, what was the right call? Take their chances and seek shelter in this place that could also be their funeral by forcing them to be pinned down by their enemy if they ever catch up. Then there was the other option, do they leave this area and keep looking, resulting in someone getting hyperthermia or worse Leo's condition worsens where no one can help him?  
   
Closing his eyes, he wanted to run away, he hated this; he hated making the hard choices.  
   
The feeling of not knowing what ones are right or wrong, was taxing, and it only torn him apart piece by piece. How did Leo manage to do this day in and day out? How could his big brother confidently make an order knowing the possibility that death, harm and who knows what was a potential outcome? How can he, the one that had been the hotheaded brother of the family, the guy who took risks on his own well being, never over the cost of his own brothers', could simply say this is how it's going to go down? Could he do it? Can he do it...  
   
“Raph it's your call,” Donnie said over the gate, seeing the conflict residing in his brother, these weren't a light decision and part of him was happy he wasn't the one that had to do it. “Either way Raph, we have faith in you as we did with Leo.”  
   
Hearing the votes of confidence, Raph smirked, he thought he would never hear such words address towards him not over such a predicament they were in.  
   
“Donnie, truth. Your opinion… would Leo survive if we keep going?” Raph had to ask to help him make the correct path to walk down.  
   
Letting out a heavy moan, Donnie scratched his head, “Personally, I think he would get worse, if he isn't there already.” Flashing a glance towards the house, then towards the wilderness, Donnie gripped his bo harder making his knuckles white, “The longer we are out here the more likely...”  
   
Not letting Donnie finish that proclamation, nor indicate that Leo was up shit creek without a paddle, Raph made the order loud and clear, “We head inside. Mikey take the lead and Donnie you watch our shells. I will keep an eye on our sides. Any hint this could be another trap or any signs of danger we leave quickly with no hesitation or second thoughts, agree?”  
   
Acknowledging the orders, Donnie pointed toward the gate wondering what they should do about that loose end.  
   
“The gate?” Donnie requested. Would it be wise to leave it open; it was like having an open invitation to tell the world they are hiding out here?  
   
“Can you rig it that it looks locked and not tempered, yet make sure it is unlocked so if we need to flee it wouldn’t take much to escape?” Raph questioned, seeing Donnie bob a yes, he could do that.  
   
Once the gate was rigged up, the brothers set in motion their plan.  
   
Mikey led the party for the house as Raph watched their sides examining the area for any traps or any omen they were being watched.  
   
That one was hard to brush off as mere illusion to actually being stalked.  
   
He wasn't sure if it was this land that made it seem that eyes were everywhere, watching you, or there was really someone keeping tabs on them?  
   
Donnie on the rear held his staff up high, taking his time walking backwards so he wouldn't miss a beat. At least if anyone did come up to the gate, he would be aware of it right away.  
   
The long journey that seemed to lag on endlessly, came to an end with a wave of relief from all three brothers once they reached the steps to the door of the building.  
   
That relief short lived; since neither braved to take the first step up the cement steps towards that doorway, too hesitant to be the first turtle to open it...  
   
By now, the rain was stronger than before and the wind wasn't any better.  
   
Raph staring at the door with a disturbing horror that clawed at his soul to run, he bit his lip hard drawing blood that he covered up right away.  
   
He was the oldest so that symbolized he was the one to take the initiative, even though his entire psyche told him not to.  
   
Drawing a breath and clenching one fist to force the courage inside to swell, he stomped up the stairs like a turtle on a mission, as his brothers scurried up behind him.  
   
Motioning himself to one side, Raph gestured towards the door handle as Donnie took the other side then turned the handle slowly.  
   
Picking up instantaneously, the wind roared snatching the door handle out of Donnie's hand, making the turtle jump as it slammed open, creating an alarming crashing sound as it did.  
   
Raph becoming instant white, in turn harshly glared down at Donnie, then rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Well then! If there was someone here they sure the hell now know we’re as well...”  Raph anger showed and it only made Donnie shriveled up smaller under those judgmental golden eyes.  
   
“Sorry...” Donnie said weakly with bruised pride, he didn't mean to.  
   
“No…” Raph’s features became soft, and his voice calmed down seeing how he just lost his temper,  “I should be… Sorry Donnie didn’t mean to snap at you. Let's find a place to put Leo down so we can get you to look him over,” Raph apologized sincerely, taking the lead into the house.  
   
Before him, the hallway was dark as he notion Donnie to finally use his flashlight and retrieve his own that was in his back pocket.  
   
Feeling the solid metal cylinder in his free hand, Raph shifted Leo once again, then turn the light on.  
   
The darkness scared away by the light, Raph swallowed hard; the darkness did a better job making the place look normal, then the flashlight.  
   
The walls were decorated with old wooden panels and there were pictures hanging up on the wall leading towards an inner room.  
   
This gave all hunted houses’ displays a run for their money in Raph’s opinion.  
   
Something about this house made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and oddly he can't figure out why.  
   
“Well, this is homey...” Mikey said with a squeak.  
   
“Better than outside,” Raph pointed out debating if that was true or not. Taking a breath, Raph held onto his flashlight tightly, feeling if he dropped it, he would have to stumble in the dark. Why he felt like the house would swallow it up if he wasn’t holding onto it was beyond him.  
   
Tilting his head towards both brothers who were on either side of him, Raph sighed, he had gotten them this far he was better of keeping it that way, as he announced the next course of action, “I will take point, follow closely behind me.”  
   
“Are you sure?” Donnie asked, more than willing to do it instead, sort of.  
   
“Yeah... Mikey shut the door...” Raph started to instruct then jerked in fright as the door slammed shut behind him. Spinning towards his brother hastily to give him shit for being so noisy for a ninja, Raph noticed Mikey was no where near the door. Not just that, his younger brother's face was flush white, and he was shaking. The door scared him more than anything, tightening his lips Raph calmed his nerves, “Well the wind did your job for you Mikey. Can you at least keep an eye behind us or will the wind do that too?”  
   
The sarcasm, not appreciated, did make Mikey smile and ease up a bit, “Yeah, well at least it’s just the wind bro and not a ghost.”  
   
“True.” Raph shook his head sadly, that his little brother couldn’t resist saying it.  
   
Walking forward they passed dusty statues and more images and the cobwebs where thick and disgusting. It wasn't till they found themselves in the next room that each gawked in a mix of surprise and startling horror.  
   
Before them for all to see and drilled the anxiety into your very existence, was one of those classic scenes from any horror movie and game.  
   
The chamber was humongous with a huge set of wooden stairs that was decorated with a bright velvet rug that flowed with its shape. The stairs climbed up for almost forever, stretching up high towards a ridiculously sizeable portrait with two windows on either side of it.  
   
Then from there the stairs split off toward two landings that led to some hallways.  
   
Beyond them was probably bedrooms and studies all they knew.  
   
Now on the ground floor, there were two distinct doors, one to the right and the other was the left.  
   
“Ummm Resident Evil any one?” Mikey choked out, getting a snort from Raph.  
   
“Mikey such game designs were based on old establishments such as these. I am not surprised it hit home to all horror games, movies, novels and fan fictions that some twisted fan writer using such plot settings, as some lame excuse to think this is the image of horror!” Donnie bickered.  
   
“So have any fan fiction writers rub you the wrong way, Donnie boy?” Mikey churred, getting the don't you dare say another word look in response.  
   
“Are you two done?” Raph asked, pointing to the still unconscious brother who needs aid.  
   
“Right,” both answered, heading opposite directions to see what was behind door number one and two.  
   
Mikey first to call out not too loud of course, shut his door as quickly as he opened it, “The kitchen is this way I can see, there is a dinner table set up before it though.”  
   
Acknowledging it, Raph nodded, “That could be useful later, Don?”  
   
The turtle with his head fully inside the ajar door, Donnie moments later backed up, “This must be some kind of living room, there seemed to be furniture that has been covered up by sheets. There is even a fireplace and huge windows to look out.”  
   
“Does anything look suitable for Leo?” Raph asked, making his way to Donnie.  
   
Shrugging Donnie wasn't sure, “Maybe need to remove the sheets to see.”  
   
“Okay, we will go in there then. Donnie fix something up for Leo. Mikey, I want you to check those windows and see if you can see anything outside that is amiss. I want to make sure no one has entered the yard within the time we had been in here.”  
   
The brothers complying, they entered the room getting to their tasks right away.  
   
Mikey rushed to the windows peering through examining everything he could see.  
   
The spot they were at was fortunate considering he could see the gate, that was still chained and there was no indication of anyone entering.  
   
Even then he didn't put his guard down, double checking the shadows that played hide and seek with the lightning.  
   
The fun part of his job was not to be spotted, which was no small feat, but a thrilling challenge to occupy his mind.  
   
Donnie found a couch in one corner pulling it to the middle of the room that was surprisingly in amazing shape. The reason being, as he removed the sheet and made sure it was close to the fireplace,  he explained how odd it was to Raph on how that shouldn't be possible for multiple reasons. One the weather if you put into effect it changes during the seasons, abandonment for another and the fact there was no way any rodents or other things wouldn't tamper with the furniture with no one there to enforce pest control.  
   
Listening contently to all the reasons his brother listed off and watching him getting things ready for Leo, this only made Raph more wary.  
   
Even Donnie was alarmed by the oddities, though he tried to hide it using his facts as his shield.  
   
How could there be signs of abandonment and neglect by the yard alone, yet this place was in great shape? It wasn't like there were signs that someone was taking care of it, it was proof in the dust buildup and webbing that it hasn’t been watched over for years. Nevertheless the furniture alone for one, seemed like they were new and debunking and making them all to dispute their theories on this mansion...  
   
Taking his older brother towards the couch, Raph gently placed him on it letting Donnie do his magic.  
   
Donnie went to work, examining him thoroughly, checked to see for certain what ill Leo, what injuries did he had sustained and what the run from the foot could have inflicted as well.  
   
Leaving Donnie to his department, Raph slowly made his way to the door, casting his gaze through the crack of the door towards the inner room.  
   
He was still troubled by its interior and how correct Mikey was pointing out the cliché atmosphere.  
   
Even so, on the other hand, Donnie was also right, most games and so on were based on such buildings.  It was the way they were made that brought in the sensation of eyes were all around you, piercing into your very core.  
   
With this day and age, with being subjugated by the media ideal of horror, this sight casted you into a spiraling fear of unknown surprises that lurk behind every corner, raising the anxiety inside over the mere idea that you never know what will be there waiting for you or what is possible…  
   
“He has a fever as I predicted. I need to take control of it,” Donnie abruptly announced snatching Raph out of his thoughts. Turning his head towards his purple clad brother, he bit his lip it could be worse right, or was this the actual worst?  
   
“Can you though?” Raph asked hesitantly, not doubting his brother’s abilities, but fearing in their current circumstance, they can’t help their brother.  
   
With a quick nod, Donnie studied the room and then gathered up the sheets and dusting them off. “Yes, I can if I had the proper setting. We are now indoors, which helps greatly, but I need to control this environment to help me with him.”  
   
“What do you need Donnie,” Raph clicked his finger to suggest Mikey to come over; the little brother was going to play errand boy.  
   
“First, I will have to get the fireplace going,” Donnie started getting a raised eyebrow of concern from his brother. Noting it, Donnie smiled sweetly before continuing, “Don’t worry yes, it will generate smoke, and I do hope the chimney is in decent shape, either way it won’t give our position out.”  
   
“How can you be certain?” Mikey was the one to ask the question before Raph, looking over his shoulder towards the windows not comfortable to leave them unattended.  
   
“Simple this is a house, all we know the foot would think is that it has residency,” Donnie pointed out.  
   
“That is a huge assumption there Donnie, even for you,” Raph said warily, not convinced.  
   
“Yes, it is, but the same time, do you think they would consider we would just go into someone’s house, regardless abandon? They might think it isn’t from the chimney and who knows they might be discouraged over it to bother investigating and continue hunting us through the wilds…”  
   
“Donnie that still sounds far fetched. I mean they are tracking us; they know we are one turtle short and…” Raph started to argue comely as he could, feeling the fiery pits in his stomach turning, ready to light up into an infernal. It was a matter of time his natural state of mind to come back; he wasn’t the leader type or rational when it came at most things.  
   
Suddenly feeling Donnie’s warm hands on his cheeks, Raph shut up tight, allowing Donnie to soothe his nerves and put to rest his concerns.  
   
“I can go on forever with my explanations and theories, and yet I know not one will ease your mind. Then, how about you just trust me.”  
   
“Donnie…” Raph mumbled letting his eyes fall from those dark brown orbs.  
   
“Things are going to turn out Raphie, just… You’re doing great, thank you,” Donnie said kindly, having Raph flash a look at him in embarrassment.  
   
“He is right Dude, thanks for being our big brother. We would never have gotten out of that sticky situation if it wasn’t for you. Man didn’t know there is a nice Raphie in there,” Mikey mocked in the end with a chuckle of his normal happy self.  
   
Narrowing his eyes at Mikey in a death gaze, Raph snorted, “Shut up!”  
   
Mikey chuckling more and he bounced on the balls of his feet as Donnie rolled his eyes and then focused back on Raph, not letting go of his face.  
   
“I know what Master said to you that night…, but you can be responsible and this proves it. Please don’t let his words make you think otherwise.”  
   
Raph now blushing removed Donnie’s hand gently while shuffling his feet, “Yeah, yeah… Now Donnie you said we need things. What is it?”  
   
Nodding Donnie went towards the fireplace grabbing a bell ornament that was on display, seeing if it worked. Its charm echoed in the air, placing a bright smile on his lips and then he turned towards his brothers on the ball of his heel.  
   
“I will make the fire, there is enough here to do so. That said, I need the following... I need some kind of blankets if there are any or at least towels. I will need a bucket or pot and then water,” Donnie listed his items.  
   
Placing his hand under his chin Raph nodded, “The kitchen might have the bucket or pots at least and maybe some can food? The towels upstairs, I would guess, but the water…”  
   
Donnie walked up to Raph putting the bell into his hand, then closing it afterwards before speaking, “I am only speculating on this, but the last time someone has been here, who is to say it wasn’t more recent than we realize. Who knows, maybe some lost hikers could have made a visit and left stuff behind? I would figure if anyone had ventured far enough to come across this mansion would have targeted the kitchen, then here first, as it is apparent it hasn’t been touched."  
   
“Meaning?” Raph glanced at the bell not sure of its significance.  
   
“Meaning there might be more recent supplies that could be found, such as bottles of water. I know it is a far fetch, but could be possible. I doubt the plumbing is working because of the winters that would have frozen the pipes and caused them to burst. So either way, for the water if we come up short, I can collect it in the pots from the rain and boil it if I must.”  
   
Letting out a sigh, Raph nodded, “Fine, I will take the upstairs…”  
   
Mikey interrupting, placed his hand in the air, “Dude, I will take the upstairs you do the kitchen.”  
   
Raising an eyebrow in question, Raph was about to ask why, considering Mikey wasn't the type to jump into a scary scenario, and he thought the little brother would think this was one of them.  
   
Mikey beating him to the punch line in a matter of speaking, he crossed his arms seriously, “Everyone knows that the kitchen is the most likely place for the murderer or monster to be hiding out! Besides the black dude is always the first to die so it is only appropriate that you go Raphie.”  
   
“What?” both brothers slurred out in confusion.  
   
“Mikey, okay, I get the kitchen part, but what is with the horror movie stereotype of the black guy is always the first to die? What does that have to do with anything?” Raph had to ask feeling like he shouldn't have.  
   
Grinning ear to ear, Mikey drew closer then pointed to Raph’s arm, “Your skin is the darkest Raphie, so in turn you’re the black dude in this horror story!”  
   
Donnie instantly faced plant on the comment letting out a long sigh and Raph, he just blinked a few thousand times before coming with a comeback.  He didn't care about being referenced to a black man, but to say he is destined to die first in Mikey's horror fantasy that was playing out, was absurd.  
   
“Well, everyone knows that the truth that it's not always the black guy, for he knows better than some hippy,” Raph mocked flicking Mikey's bandana.

“No way dude, it is tradition!” Mikey complained.  
   
Raph shrugged with a devilish smirk, “Well, it was for the first handful of horror flicks, but that isn't the case anymore. Everyone knows that rule and….”  
   
“Are you two done debating who dies first in a horror movies?” Donnie asked harshly, scolding them both.  
   
Falling into silence his brothers cringed looking in different directions and then Mikey made his leave quickly to avoid that deadly glare that Donnie pulled off nicely.  
   
“Sorry Donnie I will get what you need,” Raph apologized, this wasn't the time to fool around, and he was acting like it was another day in the park.  
   
Shaking his head, Donnie let out another sigh, “It's okay I understand.”  
   
“I will be back in a few,” Raph opened the door, seeing Mikey heading up the stairs at his own pace. Donnie grabbed his arm and then he pointed to Raph’s closed hand that still had the bell. He had actually forgotten all about it.  
   
“Tie that to the front door, so if anyone does try to enter when you’re in the kitchen we will know.”  
   
Nodding Raph left doing just that, hanging it on the front door and making sure it worked before heading towards the kitchen.  
   
Once there, he first passed through what seemed to be the dining room that led to a very spacious kitchen.  
   
There wasn't much in supplies out in the open, that was for sure.  
   
The one side had some old wood furnaces, large enough to fit a small child and then the other side was a long line of cupboards with three sizeable windows that showed off a what look like some garden that was like the rest overgrown.  
   
Seeing no entry points other than the windows that had no indication someone attempted to pry them open, Raph by instinct tried to turn on the taps hearing the pipes rattle and nothing more.  
   
“Donnie was right no water, not that it would be clean anyways.”  
   
Brushing his finger over the counter collecting a thick patch of dust, Raph sighed. This might be a bust how was he going to find anything?  
   
Starting with the hanging cupboards not fining anything other than mere dust, he made his way to the lower ones, opening them to have a gust of stale air tickled his nostrils.  
   
Scuffing he moved the weathered warn old boxes of who knows what to the side, seeing a prize for his effort.  
   
There to his disbelief were five water bottles, hidden from plain view, unless you were searching.  
   
Who would thought someone did leave something behind after all?  
   
Gathering them up, he pulled them out and placed them on the counter top, then dived back down to examine the cupboards further.  
   
The next item was this odd shape bottle that the contents were misty, as in gas not liquid, that he could make out.  
   
Slowly, his hand went towards it, then just a second before making contact, he back his hand way quickly. Something didn’t' feel right, and he couldn’t figure out why?  
   
Ignoring the bottle he moved on finding the pots Donnie was looking for.  
   
With a little silent cheer, Raph pulled one out taking a good look at it.  
   
To his surprise, it wasn't rusted and there were no holes.  
   
Setting one above his head, then grabbing two more to place onto of the shelf, he was just about to dive down when all his senses went off at once.  
   
There in that critical moment when he was going to duck down, suddenly a clear flash of someone standing there outside the window was looking at him.  
   
As the image processed in his brain, Raph hastily bounced back up suspecting to come face to face with a foot ninja or someone at that.  
   
However, that wasn’t the case… Raph's heart went wild seeing nothing at all, but darkness. Then when the lightning flashed and lit up the area in question, there was still no one there.  
   
Blinking in confusion, knowing he wasn’t seeing things; he moved forward using the counter to balance himself as he pressed his face against the window.  
   
His breath steaming it up, he couldn’t spot a soul even though he swore he saw someone there. He had to! There was someone watching him!  
   
Another strike shattered the sky, lighting something dark and figureless behind him.  
   
Catching a glimpse of this so-called  entity with blue eyes reflected in the window, Raph freaked out in surprise that someone could  sneak up on him so suddenly.  
   
In his panic, he lost his grip on the counter and knocking his chin on it with a crunch.  
   
Ignoring the agony from his throbbing jaw, he turned around quickly to see he was once again alone.  
   
His pupils dilated, and his body shivered from the overflowing fear that was consuming him, the sweat ran down his dark skin.  
   
Hysterically he viewed his surroundings, trying to piece together what he had just seen, Raph couldn’t figure out where the person went, without him getting a glimpse of the tail end of them leaving.  
   
At this instant, he detected something that he was ignoring to acknowledge; his body was shaking; the goose bumps were covering every inch of his skin and... the floor only had his footprints in the dirt and dust that coated its surface.   
   
That alone was evidence, there was no one there… Was he seeing things…  
   
Closing his eyes, he counted back from three as Leo taught him when he had nightmares.  
   
His head was playing tricks; this house atmosphere was so out of place it was triggering every scenario he could remember. Not to mention Mikey said he was to die first in this kind of movie...  
   
“This is real life, not a movie,” Raph told himself opening his eyes, seeing he was still alone.  
   
His hands squeezed the counter and in a sudden flood of rage, that boiled, Raph slid his hand across the surface, catching the pots that smashed into the ground.  
   
His eyes fixed on a wall that had his name on it, he thrust his fist into it over and over again.  
   
He kept this up feeling his body retaliating, yet feeding joyfully off his fury. How could this be happening?! How could he start acting like some loon and seeing things? He had three brothers relying on him! Screaming his frustration, he collapsed forward using the wall as his crutch.  
   
“How does Leo handle this without snapping?” Raph huffed, watching his breath in the air and hearing the dripping under him.  
   
Slowly looking down, he could see the bloody knuckles, and he whispered “Shit...”  
   
Heading towards the sink, he snatched up one of the water bottles that he could tell was still sealed and used it to wash his knuckles and then wrap it with a piece of his bandana.  
   
“Great… how the shell am I going to explain this one to Donnie?” he pondered, then peered at his bandage hand gathering the supplies before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

##### To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just to be a simple camping trip to strengthen their teamwork and fine tune Leo's leadership towards his brothers... That was until things turn for the worse... Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story. (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are in their late 20s.)
> 
> Publication date on DA - Oct 2016

* * *

A large portrait of a couple that were painted together, in a pleasant and happy mood, with warm smiles and such posture, loomed over his head, which hung upon the wall on the up-coming  landing.  
   
Not ready to walk to that point yet, standing four steps away, Mikey could tell through their eyes, which were the only part that the artist didn't manipulate some false perception, showed they were anything then happy.  
   
Staring at it, he then tilted his head back just catching Raph leave the room going towards the front door, placing a bell on it and afterwards head straight for the kitchen next.  
   
Once his brother was out of sight, he focused back on the painting.  
   
Their eye's life like watching him, made him shiver; it was like they were burrowing into his very soul. He wasn’t sure what was worse, how angry the man look or how spiteful the woman was.  
   
Pushing the disturbing image out of his head, Mikey hopped up the remaining stairs to come to the landing, he couldn't stare at it anymore since he worried that his own fears would take root making this spookier then it should be.  
   
Not saying an abandon house in the middle of nowhere wasn't spooky enough, just to add such fantasies in his head wasn’t helping him one bit.  
   
It was bad enough he joked about horror movies, and now he was alone, which was a big no, no, in all movies and fiction he has read.  
   
Still, he did volunteer to venture into the unknown and couldn’t turn around with this tail between his legs.  
   
Taking a breath, he swiped his head towards his left then the right.  
   
The one hundred question was which way should he take first?  
   
Closing his eyes, he couldn’t decide, since neither made him feel quite right.  
   
Slamming his fist into the palm of his hand, he nodded, this called for a desperate action, which involved something else to make the decision for him.  
   
Taking a coin from his belt, he normally didn’t carry change, but he kept his lucky coin, he found when he was a kid and it was great for debates such as these.  
   
Flipping it in the air, he called it, “Tails right, Heads left.”  
   
The coin came down and Mikey caught it, then slapped it on his other hand and slowly raised his hand to peek at the results.  
   
“Heads it is… Left.”  Mikey glance at his left, then took a gulp before placing his hand on the railing feeling it was still slick like someone had wax it recently.  
   
Throwing the oddity to the side, he took a step up, that made his legs stagger in a growing fear.  
   
Was he going to even make it up the stairs?  
   
Placing his last step on the landing that met him, he had to admit he hesitated for a moment before daring, he even had to pry his hand off the railing that didn’t want to let go.  
   
Who could blame him, he was gazing into the abyss that he wasn’t expecting to be there.  
   
No, it wasn’t the darkness that was making him think second thoughts; it was the thick fog that swirled before him.  
   
Holding his flashlight for his life and soul, Mikey bit his lip debating if he should turn around.  
   
Then the thought about his brother hurt and helpless lying upon a couch with Foot ninjas hunting them, crossed his mind.  
   
He had to do his part to help his big brother or the worse could happen, though Mikey wonder could it even get any worse?  
   
Hypnotized by the swirling fog that played in the light from his flashlight, Mikey took a breath, “Condensation… it is caused when you introduce a warm element with a cold. It causes such phenomena such as fog. It’s like walking in the sewers, and the air is colder than the sewer water, causing fog…” Mikey told himself in his head using Donnie’s voice, recalling the explanation in the past.  
   
Even so, does that theory works in a house too?  
   
Smacking his lip tightly together, he took a step forward, wondering if this fog would swallow him whole, however, it swirled around him sending a cold chill across his skin.  
   
Ignoring it, he focused on the rest of the hallway, scanning the sides and coming up to a few doors that were on both sides.  
   
They could lead to a random room or a bathroom.  
   
Turning his attention to the first door, he flashed his light on the handle seeing the metal was damp and forming dew drops.  
   
“Wow, you think this place would be falling apart by mold with all this moisture,” Mikey grumbled, as he cautiously placed his hand on the handle, turning it slowly and making sure he was ready to back away in case anything dared to jump out at him.  
   
The handle twisting half way it suddenly locked up, not turning anymore and forbidding Mikey from opening it.  
   
“Well, this one is locked then.”  
   
Leaving the door, he went towards the other, jiggling the handle to find it was too lock.  
   
Normally at this moment he would attempt to lock pick his way in, yet that wasn't possible.  
   
Both doors as he could tell had no key hole, nor device on them to unlock the door.  
   
Giving up on the two doors, Mikey looked forwards just noticing the fog that once claimed the hallway was dissipating before his very eyes.  
   
The idea alone made him quiver; it was as unnatural as it being there in the first place.  
   
“No, I can't let this bother me; Donnie is relying on me,” Mikey told himself, to give him a boost of confidence.  
 

* * *

  
  
The hallway hasn't been promising so far, with one lock door after another, Mikey was about to give up until he heard a click from the door he was trying to open next.  
   
The door ajar, he decided to back up, aiming his light into its crack to see if he could tell what was beyond its threshold.  
   
Instantly something reflected the light into his eyes, as he hissed by the stinging sensation from being assaulted by the rude flash show.  
   
Seeing a red circle on every blink and his eyes were watering, he dropped his flashlight downward to rub the area before making another attempt to see what secrets the room held.  
  
Once he had recovered, this time he made sure the light was pointing lower as he could make out there was something white and stone like in texture.  
   
Trailing up the object he paused on the two silver faucets.  
   
He found it, the bathroom!  
   
Opening up the door quickly over his excitement, he forgot about the fog or the fact he was alone in a creepy mansion anymore.  
   
The door now wide open revealed what he was looking for.  
   
It was the bathroom with a three-piece set and a shelf with some lightly dusty towels.  
   
With a gleeful smile, Mikey took a purple towel that was on the top and felt it with his fingers.  
   
As the texture came in contact with his skin, he instantly dropped it to the floor, baffled.  
   
Staring at it, he swallowed hard, he knew this wasn’t right at all, but his senses were not off and the smell... it was fresh, yes dusty, but it smelled like it came out off the line on a warm weather day.  
   
He knew the smell very well, admiring how laundry such as sheets and towels turned out after they were on the line for hours in the glorious sun at the farm house.  
   
How could it be fresh smelling and feeling so clean and soft... No one lived here?!  
   
Holding  his arm, Mikey couldn't put the idea out of his head, what if someone did live here... if so, who?  
   
As the question crossed his mind, a twisted wining sound came from above him, like someone just dragged their hand firmly against a smooth surface.  
   
Flashing a look up, he gawked in horror, seeing the crimson red hand print that smeared across the mirror above the sink.  
   
There was no way anyone could have done that when he was just only a half a foot away from it and the direction, it went, it could only be achieved by someone standing in front of it.  
   
The hand with five fingers was prominent, showing the details of the hand's prints and size, only its side ended with a long line streak.  
   
Quickly, as the thought he was definitely not alone, Mikey spun around seeing nothing out of the ordinary, and when he turned back to the mirror, the hand was still there.  
   
Slowly, he took a hesitant step toward the sink, having his plastron snug against it as he placed his own hand up to meet the other. He wanted to see if it was real.  
   
His finger touching it, it still felt warm and sticky; it wasn't his imagination; he wasn't seeing things.  
   
Then something from behind caught his eye reflected in the mirror, as he witnessed something dark and figureless with blue eyes, staring at him beyond the door.  
   
With a yelp of fear, Mikey spun around again, slamming his shell into the sink as his heart jumped into his throat.  
  
The room closed in around him, with the rising fear and the anticipation to see some foul monster ready to pounce on him, yet he found nothing there.  
   
His palms sweating, his breath was shaky at best, yet he couldn’t stand there waiting for something else to happen, so he walked up to the door, peeking out to both ends of the hallway that were bare.  
   
Not seeing any threat about, he fully left the bathroom looking back and forth, then settling his eyes on the wall before him.  
   
It couldn’t have gone through the wall right?  
   
Before he made another step, he heard that sound again, the screeching of a hand against a window or a mirror.  
   
Mikey became frozen in his fear, he knew he shouldn’t turn around instead run back to his brothers, yet he couldn't help himself.  
   
He nervously turned his head back towards the bathroom as his eyes widen, in disbelief.  
   
The handprint was now gone yet replaced with a warning written in oozing blood that dripped down the wall and the mirror.  
   
“YOUR GOING TO DIE, FOR YOU ARE NOW HIS!”  
   
The warning as confusing as this all was, made the young turtle speechless.  
   
The shivers spread through his body as his breath could be seen, then to make the warning real, the door suddenly shuts closed with a gush of wind carrying a blood curtly female scream with it. It was so horrific it sent Mikey staggering back and unable to keep his balance.  
   
Arse first on the carpet, with his shell slightly leaning against the wall, Mikey blinked at the closed door.  
   
“Dude, this is insane,” Mikey muttered beneath his breath, more than willing to scream like a baby and run back to his brothers.  
   
Leo’s condition or not, he wasn't prepared to take on whatever this was.  
   
Was this place haunted?  
   
The imagery and proof flashing through his head, pointed to such a conclusion, and he needed to warn his brothers, even if they believe him or not.  
   
Readying himself to get to his feet, not willing to wait for the bathroom ghost to make another appearance, Mikey's lip trembled as a warm breath was felt on his throat.  
   
With a shriek, Mikey scrambled to the side, thinking he would come face to yet another phantom, only to see the fog had once again had risen casting the hallway in a complete blanket.  
   
He couldn’t see a thing, then he saw it again... the blue glowing eyes.  
   
In the middle of this massive cloud that blocked his path to return to his brothers, it slowly moved forward towards Mikey.  
   
Every inch it took, Mikey matched it by taking his own backwards.  
   
Part of him feared the outcome if he dared to turn around to run, the other half said just do it.  
   
Eight steps were made then something change and the thing stop as sounds of metal rattled, echoing beyond it, the feeling of dread  rising Mikey instinctively flip backwards, inches away to have a chain with a cone on the end, smashing into the floor making splinters of wood fly through the air.  
   
The chain retreating back into the fog, Mikey could merely guess what was going to happen again as he this time drop down having his shoulder suddenly burn in pure agony, having the cone only graze his skin this time around.  
  
His blood seeping out of the open wound, it dripped on the floor as he could swear the blue eye monster was grinning at him amused, even though he couldn't see anything other then the fog.  
   
His flashlight miraculously still in his hand, he held onto it tighter than turn it off a moment before dipping his hand into his pocket, hearing the chain once again returning to the fog.  
   
In a split moment, he memorized the hallway ahead, what was in the way, what he must do.  
   
In a desperate attempt of survival, he threw a smoke bomb down, hoping it would at least distract his foe enough to escape or come up with a better plan than fleeing aimlessly down a hallway from something that lived there!  
   
He had a disadvantage when it came to that.  
   
He was unable to see, and it did frighten him yet what lurk behind him proved to be far more terrifying.  
   
Avoiding tables and items that were in the way, Mikey tried every door he could make out in the dim light.  
   
Each was locked, and the rattle of the handle alerted his stalker bringing him only inches from death every turn.  
   
If he kept this up, he would end up with that spike in his chest.  
   
The next door it clicked as his luck turned for the best.  
   
Rushing into the room, Mikey locked it behind daring to turn on his light. Staring at the door to think a chain would pierce through the wood, no such thing happened instead the handle rattled.  
   
“I need to get out of here!” Mikey told himself under his breath, turning inwards only to shudder suddenly, seeing the sink before him with the mirror above it, and the purple towel on the floor.  
   
On the wall the warning was there from before... He was back in the bathroom?!  
   
How did he get turned around?  
   
Hearing the rattling behind him getting louder and a fist joined by hammering on the door, Mikey slowly walked up to the sink to touch the mirror, then some reddish reflection showed up behind him.  
   
A naked woman covered head and toe in blood, screamed at him as he turned around to confront her. His head half turn thinking this would be another illusion; her face was in his, shrieking into his ear drums and her hand flashed forward smashing his head into the mirror making it shatter on contact.  
   
His brain spazed and his body lost all feeling as it slammed to the cold bathroom floor. His vision blurring with his breath escaping him, he saw her dip down, stroking his face, then smiled at him with a twisted grin. The threshing on the door invaded his world, the room started to fade before his eyes and he couldn’t do anything about it.  
   
The last thing he remembered before the darkness swallowing him was her cold words, “You're his... There is no escape now.”  
 

* * *

  
  
He jolted forwards gasping for air, as his body shivered by the cold.  
   
Confused with his vision slightly blurred with his throbbing head, Mikey hesitantly turned his head seeing only stone surrounding him.  
   
It was dark, but some pale light did illuminate the walls at the point he could tell it encircled him in a tight circle.  
   
Something wrapped round his waist and below. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it sucked the little warmth his body held onto. He lowered his head down slowly, seeing the rippling red water shimmering and reflecting the moonlight.  
   
“What the shell?” Mikey slurred out, as he blinked to help his blurry vision, and then he glanced up, seeing the clear sky and the moon there to greet him.  
   
Wasn't it raining?  
   
How long has he been here?  
   
His head hazy and his body felt like it was dragged in a field by a horse, Mikey moved towards the wall placing his hand onto it.  
   
As he did, he noticed he didn't have his wrist band on, and that wasn't the only thing missing!  
   
His bandana was gone, his gear, his weapons!  
   
He was naked in a pool of red water in a... in a... Mikey blink, trying to fight the fog and the dwelling fear.  
   
Where was he?  
   
Then it hit him, as the daunting dread set in.  
   
Was he in a well!?  
   
Hyperventilating, Mikey panicked, scrambling up the wall only to fail miserably falling backwards into the water with a splash.  
   
Rising to the surface for air, he coughed out the disgusting water, spitting as he did.  
   
Whatever this was, it tasted horrible as much as it reeked.  
   
Determined to escape, Mikey tried repeatedly,  slipping on the rocks once again was his last attempt, as he screamed when he surfaced feeling something stabbed his leg.  
   
Raising it with his shell against the wall, his hands shook as he wrapped it around the bone, that was lodged into his leg and luckily for him, it missed all major arteries.  
   
With a quick breath, he forced the bone out as he snapped his head back in a shriek, which echoed off the walls.  
   
Huffing and quivering, it took some time until he regained his mind, and then he turned his attention toward the bone, realizing it was human!  
   
“He was the last one to die in this very well,” A voice spoken above. Mikey looked up, seeing the figure that chased him, yet this time it was pure black and still had those hellish blue eyes.  
   
“What are you! Who are you?" Mikey demanded clenching the bone for some courage.  
   
The creature only laughed in mockery, “You are going to be mine and so with the others.”  
   
Hearing it usher his brothers, that fear that once resided in Mikey was smothered by his rage.  
   
“Don't you dare touch them!” Mikey screamed at the phantom.  
   
The thing once again amused barked a howl, “You should worry about yourself for your now my prisoner, and you will take your last breath in that well like all the rest before you.”  
   
With that final warning, the phantom was gone, leaving Mikey alone with a bone in his hand.  
   
The bleak situation sinking in, Mikey's shell pressed against the slimy wall as tears ran down his face, what was he to do?  
   
How can he get out of this?  
   
His head lowered and he could feel himself giving up, until something whispered to him.  
   
Thinking it was the thing again here to mock him, Mikey looked toward the right seeing only the wall.  
   
The whisper faint, called to him, “Come to me....”  
   
Not seeing what he had to lose, he shuffled toward that side of the wall seeing what it was.  As soon he went to that side, he instantly felt it, a small breeze between the stones.  
   
Feeling it with his finger, he could tell it was weak. Then he remembered the bone, flashing a look at it; he smiled.  
   
Taking the broken bone, Mikey glared at the slimy stone well wall, "You know what wall? You think you could stop me from escaping, huh? Well, I have a bone to pick with you!" With that, he jabbed the wall repeatedly,  chipping his way through, he knew there was a way out and like hell he will cry like some frighten child stuck in a well like that demon suggested!  
   
He was a turtle for starters and next... He was a ninja and a pain in the ass to kill off without a fight!  
  


* * *

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just to be a simple camping trip to strengthen their teamwork and fine tune Leo's leadership towards his brothers... That was until things turn for the worse... Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story. (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are in their late 20s.)
> 
> Publication date on DA - Oct 2016

* * *

“So Donnie how is he so far?” Raph asked entering the room, seeing that the fireplace was blazing, and Donnie was hovering over Leo.  
  
Raising his head, Donnie bit his lip before speaking, “He is the same... Oh, you actually found some water bottles?” Donnie jumped to his feet snatching the items from Raph.  
  
Scratching his head, Raph nodded, “Yeah, I found them in a cupboard with the pans not far from them.”  
  
“That is great... Raph?” Donnie suddenly paused, flashing a look at Raph's bandage up hand then towards his eyes. Once those brown eyes touch his, he looked away quickly unable to let Donnie see what secrets his eyes held.  
  
“Raph what happened,” Donnie slowly asked, seeing how Raph was acting.  
  
Letting out a small chuckle, Raph bit his lip before answering, “The wall...”  
  
Donnie not saying another word, only shook his head, opening one of the bottles, pouring it into the pan and then dipping a torn sheet into it to place it onto Leo's head.  
  
Letting his eyes wander around, Raph strolled up to the window observing the grounds and making sure the gate was still closed.  
  
“No one has entered the yard if that is what you're wondering,” Donnie said coldly, he was pissed at for his actions in the kitchen.  
  
Raph nodded slowly and didn't bother to comment back, “So, Mikey is not back yet?”  
  
Donnie placed the pot down and then glanced towards the door, “No; he hasn't. I’m starting to consider he might have gotten lost. Who knows how big this place really is...”  
  
“Or he got scared shitless and at the moment is cowering in the corner,” Raph barked a laugh, only to have his brother narrow his eyes at him.  
  
“RAPH!” Donnie snarled at the stale humor that wasn't appreciated. This was a serious matter and the fact Mikey hasn't returned yet, could mean he might be in danger.  
  
Raph threw his hands up in defense and slowly slithered towards the door before speaking, “Okay Donnie I’m sorry, that was inappropriate...  I will go see where he is, who knows he might have found something to help us or Leo.”  
  
“I doubt it,” Donnie said under his breath getting a questionable look from Raph in return.  
  
Clearing his throat, Donnie changed the topic before those looks turned to a verbal investigation, “Go see what is taking him, don't worry, Leo and I will be fine.”  
  
Making his leave, Raph didn't want to stay there anyways, the look in those eyes was nerve racking and besides he did wonder what Mikey was doing, all jokes aside.  
  
He would figure Mikey be the first to return over him so what gives?  
  
Making his way to the staircase, not even one foot on the step the bell rang behind him.  
  
It catching him off guard, he rashly turned around, seeing the far end and the door clear as day still closed.  
  
Blinking, he cast his gaze to all the shadows not witnessing anything out of the ordinary.  
  
“Probably just the wind seeping through the door or making the door rattle,” he explained to himself, thinking that was a reasonable explanation on why it rang.  
  
About to return to his ventures to the top floor the bell unexpectedly rang, turning around on the ball of his heel, he once again saw the door still shut and nothing was  there.  
  
“What the shell?” Raph huffed walking away from the stairs and towards the door to investigate.  
  
Still not seeing anything that would explain the sound, he pondered if it was in his head, like the thing in the kitchen.  
  
Once he reached the door, he felt the bell with his fingers and jingled it to see if it was working.  
  
As the sound filled his ears, he blinked, it sounded different than what he heard on the stairs.  
  
Breaking him out of his thought, he could hear Donnie calling from the door of the living room, “Raph?”  
  
Letting go of the bell, Raph called back, “Sorry Donnie was just testing it that is all.”  
  
“Why?” Donnie asked.  
  
Biting his lip, Raph shuffled his feet, happy his brother hadn’t left the room to see his humility or his face over what he was going to ask, “Donnie was that the first ring or third?”  
  
“First... why are you asking?” Donnie inquired with a hint of concern carrying in his voice.  
  
“Oh... nothing, it must have been the wind. I will go see what Mikey is doing like I said,” he told Donnie hearing an okay and the door shutting behind him.  
  
His brother once again in the room and he was alone; Raph shook his head, letting out a long sigh as he told himself to keep it together, this wasn’t the time to snap.  
  
Taking a step forward, Raph shutter when the bell rang yet again, this time it sounded like the real deal.  
  
Spinning around, he saw the door was still shut and now... the bell was gone?!  
  
He froze for a moment to comprehend that, then thought it could have been since he touched it, he must have loosened the bell's string or broke it, and gravity did the rest of the work.  
  
He scrambled with his flashlight on the ground to see where the bell fell to so he could bind it back to the door. Since his first theory seemed reasonable, all things considered, it was impossible for someone to open the lock door, snatched it and closed the door again.  
  
He would have heard the door or lock for starters, then unexpectedly, he heard something that made less sense than the bell going missing; he could hear it charming beyond the door!  
  
Heart rising and a little rise of anger inside peak its ugly head, he didn't like people playing games with him and who it was, wasn't a Foot that is for sure, so they better not piss him off.  
  
Unlocking the door that he didn't realize, till now that it used a bar, his fright started to take root, it was impossible for anyone to unlock from the outside and there was no way anyone got around him to leave, or have the bar lock itself after.  
  
Pulling the bar open, he had to ignore that detail or the insanity would claw him to death.  
  
The door swinging open, letting in the cold air rush before him, Raph established that only the darkness was there to greet him.  
  
He let out an annoying snarl, before he took a step out closing the door behind.  
  
The rain pouring like cats and dogs still, he blinked to see if he could make out who was playing with him.  
  
To his right, the bell charmed far to the side of the house. In a dead run, Raph chased the sound finding that every time he got closer it was further away.  
  
Even then he didn’t give up pursuing this trickster that was ruder than Mikey on a bad day, at least with Mikey he wasn’t shy letting you know he was the one toying with you.  
  
Coming to a thicket, Raph huffed, feeling his lungs burn, as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees.  
  
“You’re slow, old man,” a young playful voiced mocked.  
  
“What did you call me?” Raph growled flashing his head up to witness no one there to address, yet only seeing a fountain that was covered with vegetation with child-like statues on it.  
  
There in the hand of one of the statues was the bell in question.  
  
Scanning his environment, he still couldn't see anyone about, feeling uneasy about this set up.  
  
“I said what did you call me!” he barked out again, hoping to have some form of an answer. Nothing but the wind replying, Raph sighed stomping up to the statue, snatching the bell up. It being the same one that he used in the house, he examined it further to make sure this wasn’t some ruse, and then he noticed it was covered with little white clay fingerprints.  
  
“What the shell,” Raph said, then paused, hearing a chuckle and finally a response.  
  
“You’re slow, old man,” the voice charmed once again. Flashing up to survey the area, to see if he could figure out where the boy was at, Raph’s eyes widen when he noticed the statue that was there a moment ago, was now gone along with the bell he had in his hand.  
  
Taking a step back, he shook his head, he knew it was a statue over how it appeared, there was no way it was a real child besides how could it move without him catching a glimpse of it, for he was standing before it. Not just that he would have felt the bell being taken from his hand at that!  
  
Hearing the laughter, in the distance, the bell rang as he clenched his fist, was he to head back? Was it wise to bring this thing where Leo was or was it best to get to the bottom of this...

* * *

  
  
His breath lost to him; Raph's face was red, and he was two inches in killing whatever he was chasing.  
  
Holding onto a hedge avoiding the bristles, his weary eyes settle upon a building before him and the rain starting to slow to a crawl, allowing the clouds to part, revealed the huge full moon high in the sky.  
  
Raph not much for astronomy, he did know that wasn't right, it was a half moon at camp so how could it be full?  
  
The charm of the bell ringing, catching his attention, he pushed the oddity to the side; he had a goddamn kid to catch and maybe the twerp could answer him on who he was and what's with the damn games!  
  
Taking a step onto the stone path before him, Raph felt a chill crossed his body as he realized it wasn't just a building before him, it was a crypt and there were graves as far as he could see!  
  
All this chasing around his surroundings were a blurred to a clump of images and colors; he didn't even notice he entered the graveyard, nor acknowledged the grave stones he had passed to reach to this point.  
  
Taking a gulp, he was happy he didn't though, he didn't feel comfortable at the moment either way.    
  
He held his breath as he took another step, almost jumping by the ringing of the bell that was echoing in the darkness of the crypt's open door.  
  
Licking his lips, Raph shook his head, “Like hell.”  
  
He wasn't a fool and he wouldn’t dare set foot in that crypt, why should he?  
  
Resorting to crossing his arms, Raph took a look around, the bell again rang beckoning him to follow.  
  
Thinking he was best to trick the pest, he only yawned glancing around like the graveyard held more interest.  
  
The bell rang again and again, and each passing moment, there was irritation in it, then suddenly as Raph was anticipating this time the bell charm was only an inch away.  
  
Ready to snatch the child, Raph swiped his head forward with hands out only to freeze in terror that washed over him.  
  
Looking before him, he was expecting the kid or something of the sort, yet the bell was on the ground tied to a bandana.  
  
“Mikey!” Raph barked in confusion, noticing it belonged to his brother, and it was full of blood.  
  
Reaching to grab it, it moved away from his range towards the crypt, as Raph snapped his head, seeing it was tied to a rope that disappeared into the blackness.  
  
Frantically Raph rushed for it, how did this thing have his brother's bandana? What happened to his brother?!  
  
Chasing the orange bandana into the crypt, it was only after he had both feet planted firmly over its threshold, that the solid stone doorway slammed behind him making the turtle jump in fright.  
  
In an instance, he sprung around to press his hands on the cold entrance, pushing it with all his strength it refused to budge as his eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
His own dismay clouding his mind, Raph clenched his hand and twisted back inwards, turning on his flashlight, that he was lucky he still had it in his pocket.  
  
The darkness illuminated he couldn’t see the bandana, nor any footsteps on the dusty floor.  
  
Muttering to himself, Raph huffed, “Like the kitchen, no evidence left behind, but I know I'm not going crazy!”  
  
“Are you sure old man?” the voice called beyond, mocking him once again.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he restrained himself from foolishly rushing forward, “I am sure, now tell me what the shell did you do to my brother!”  
  
The voice laughing in glee spun a tale, “The master has him in a well! So much blood, so much despair, he cried, and he will die in the well of red.”  
  
“WHAT!” Raph growled, “That is ridiculous Mikey was upstairs...”  
  
“And the Master found him old man, found him good and oh the bloody lady didn't like him too much for throwing her clean towel on the floor like that, so she smashed his head into the mirror, seven years of bad luck you know... but that will not matter, for he will be dead and live here for eternity!”  
  
Losing his battle with his rage, Raph snapped, he was being told his brother was beaten up and tossed into a well. Rushing forward, the bell started to ring its game once again luring Raph deeper into the labyrinth, he had no clue he had entered.

* * *

  
  
Several minutes have passed and Raph stopped running, stop following this thing, as he realized he was in deep in this place and had no clue which way was the way out.  
  
He fell victim to this thing's taunts, allowing it to force him away from his family, and he fool heartily let it.  
  
Becoming rational, Raph ignored the bell and the chase all together.  
  
He had to return, and then he could figure out what happen to Mikey and see if his other brothers were still safe.  
  
However, to do so, he had to retrace his steps if that was possible.  
  
Using his tracking skills to their limits, he kept running into paths that never were used.    
  
Bewildered on how that was possible; he wandered aimlessly around noticing the bell wasn't playing anymore.  
  
Was he walking away, and the thing didn't know?  
  
Taking a breath, feeling a bit claustrophobic, within this stone cage that surrounded him, Raph turned around to take a look behind him, only to come to a horrifying conclusion, his footsteps were gone!  
  
He just came that way and there was no trace.  
  
Looking down, he could see his foot, making imprints in the dust, how was this possible?  
  
Taking a step forward and keeping a close eye on his footprints, he quivered with fright seeing the last four disappear before his eyes.  
  
He could have been wandering in circles and wouldn’t even know it, considering other then his footsteps, everything was the same.  
  
There were no markers or changes to one pathway to another.  
  
At the moment, he doubted marking his way would work if his footsteps can disappear, what is to say any marking on the wall wouldn’t either?  
  
Feeling the dread dwelling within, Raph swallowed hard hearing the bell once again start up somewhere in front of him. He was now the bell's slave, and he had no choice to follow it since he had no clue where he was.

* * *

  
More time had passed, and Raph kept at a steady pace wondering if he was getting anywhere?  
  
The scenery not changing finally was different as he reached a stone archway, he paused, looking at it, and squinting his eyes at the wording that was sketched into the stone.  
  
“To leave you must die, to wander forever, you must live.”  
  
“Say what?” Raph blinked at the saying, what did it mean to die is to leave? To leave this labyrinth?  
  
Cautiously, walking through the archway keeping an eye for traps or an ambush, Raph gawked at the large, very well crafted stone coffin, which had its top on the side of it, that laid in the middle of the room.  
  
To the sides of this circular room were two large statues of a reaper and the other side was an Angel, who hovered over the coffin. They extended to the roof and seemed to be guarding the crate.  
  
Whoever was buried here they must have been important, though, who would keep the stone casket open like this? Better question who was inside?  
  
Taking in the room, Raph seized another breath, then saw the one thing that stood out, believe it or not.  
  
On the opposite side of the room, the statue of the child stood on a pedestal, pointing to the coffin with a mischievous smile on its stone lips.  
  
Like before the statue seemed just that and didn’t move or batted an eyelash.  
  
Reluctantly steering his focus off the statue to see what it wanted him to see, he just noticed that Mikey's bandana was hanging out off the coffin!  
  
In a frightful cry, Raph ran forward, while his heart jumped to his throat, his brother couldn't be in there, right!  
  
That thing was correct about Mikey dying in a well!  
  
Reaching the coffin in much haste forgetting the dangers of the statue or the fact there could be someone or thing, in this room waiting for him to do something foolish and rash, he pressed his plastron firmly against the side of the casket, tilting inward to take a look.  
  
To his relief, it was empty, other then Mikey’s bandana.  
  
About to curse at the statue for that dirty trick, Raph looked up, to come to the haunting notion that once again the little demon was gone and who knows where he went now!  
  
“Damn little fucker!” Raph growled, snatching up Mikey’s bandana.  
  
Raph was about to yell his lungs out to tell the little thing to get bent, suddenly he yelped in surprise, being thrown forward over the coffin's edge by the back of his belt and landing face first on its bottom.  
  
Hissing over his throbbing beak, he turned around  as quickly as he could in the small space, his shell wasn’t helping much. Once he faced forward and was about to sit up, he caught the statue smiling at him with rows of teeth.  
  
“Welcome old man! This will now be your resting place!” the boy laughed a sickening child-like laugh that brought shivers down Raph’s spine.  
  
“What the shell, wait!” Raph cried unable to move suddenly, frozen in fear under those stone eyes that made his body feel like stone itself.  
  
“He will not need this,” a new comer came in, that was black and with those blue glowing eyes. Instantly Raph recognized it and the horror of the reality setting in made him wish he didn’t step into this mansion’s grounds after all. He was to protect his brothers, and he just put them in harm's way.  
  
He watched helplessly as his flashlight was snatched up and tossed somewhere in the room as the shadows played on the looming statues on the walls, and the darkness sluggishly crept in on him.  
  
Panicking Raph’s eyes dilated and his voice strained to speak, “Don’t do this!”  
  
The lid of the coffin returning to its proper place, the darkness consumed him.  
  
Not influence by the statue's ability to render him paralyzed; Raph could  move again as he started to panic more.  
  
He first slammed his hands against the lid in desperation to move it, to escape this cage, only to come to the daunting conclusion it was too heavy for him to budge it!  
  
Heart racing Raph rapidly thrust his fists into the lid with no mercy or care how much his knuckles were burning, then to make matters worse suddenly the coffin itself was moving downwards! Was he being buried alive, stuck in this tomb as that thing said he would be!  
  
Screaming in a mix of rage and terror that hinder him, he could feel the air in his lungs escaping, and he came aware that his body was weakening.  
  
Then in the loom of the haziness, the coffin stopped its descent, and the darkness started to eat him alive.  
  
That to suddenly stop when the lid slid slightly and a voice came through that rose his soul and made him even cry in joy.  
  
“Raphie are you in there?” Mikey called between deep breaths.  
  
Raph never so happy to hear Mikey's voice called back, “Yes, I'm here; Mikey get me the shell out of here!”  
  
Hearing a small chuckle from his kid brother, Mikey’s voice was as happy as he was, “No problem Dude, give me a moment this thing is heavy.”  
  
The lid slowly slided to one side, once there was some room for his own fingers to slide through, Raph gave his brother a hand putting all his raw strength in pulling the heavy object. It took them a good solid twenty minutes until there was enough of a gap for Raph to fit through.  
  
Finally free, it wasn’t long till Raph jumped out of it like it was full of bugs wanting to eat his flesh, regardless his body was showing the first signs of exhaustion, he didn’t care ignoring it, just relieved that he was not trap anymore.  
  
As his new surrounding set in, he scoffed at it since it wasn’t any better than the labyrinth he came from. He and his brother appeared to be in some mine shaft and by the looks of it, the casket he was in was transported here from some form of an elevator that must be connected to the crypt above.  
  
The casket must have been rigged to come into this place once someone was put inside.  
  
Which at the moment the previous verse Raph read at the archway made more sense now; he died and escaped, sort of, more like he went into a casket that only dead people would be put in…  
  
Gasping for a good long breath of air, Raph looked wildly at his kid brother who had not one scrap of clothing on and was covered in dry blood, holding a bone in one hand and a glowing mushroom in another.  
  
Giving him a questionable look, Raph had to ask, “What the shell happened to you?”  
  
Shrugging, Mikey grinned and answered after he gave his brother a huge hug, who for once didn’t complain allowing him, “Same old, same old, escaped a well, found a tunnel by following some disembody voice, found this mushroom on the way with other glowing mushrooms...”  
  
“Huh... sure...” Raph blinked as Mikey asked the same question in return, as Raph gave a quick explanation not wanting to waste too much time.  
  
“So Dude... this place,” Mikey started, then Raph interrupted.  
  
“Yeah, we need to get back to Leo and Donnie; we are leaving before one of us winds up dead!” Raph ordered, then froze hearing a faint voice calling to him and his brother.  
  
“You must come to me first if you wish to leave alive,” The voice told them as Mikey sighed pointing to the direction, he believed it came from.  
  
“You heard her dude, let's see what she has to say, if it wasn't for her, I would still be in the well, and you would be dead in that coffin.” Mikey pointed out.  
  
Raph giving a sigh surrendered, but not before taking off his own bandana and wrapping it around Mikey's leg he just notice had a gash. Nice and tight, Raph nodded at it and then wrapped Mikey’s bandana that he still had in his hand around his brother’s head where it should be.  
  
“Better?” Raph asked, knowing how Mikey felt about not wearing any gear at all. The little brother smiling brightly adjusted his lost clad with a happy nod.  
  
“Then let’s see what this thing wants and has to say. Who knows we might be able to get some straight answers. I want to know who or what this Master is and why the fuck he is fucking us around!”

* * *

 

##### To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just to be a simple camping trip to strengthen their teamwork and fine tune Leo's leadership towards his brothers... That was until things turn for the worse... Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story. (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are in their late 20s.)
> 
> Publication date on DA - Oct 2016

* * *

His head hung low in a thicket of despair as his gaze loomed around the empty room.  
  
The warm glow of the fireplace didn’t bring him any warmth and even with Leo laying there he felt lonely, and the edge of his discovery was cutting deeper into him with every second that passed by.  
  
So much he wanted one of his brothers to enter the room in order for him to be able to get this secret off his chest; however, he also relished the solitude and not having to bring up the truth.    
  
He sat there in a large chair that he pulled up to the couch, with his hand promptly against his chin, staring at that dear brother of his, sweet yet suffering face.  
  
What was he to do, how was he to fix something he had no control or power over?  
  
The daunting depression overpowering him, sending him in a spiral of despair, he closed his eyes moving his hand over his head as he wept, wishing he could amount to more than just bandaging his brother up and placing a wet towel on his forehead.  
  
Feeling the darkness surrounding him, he let it and felt the numbness of the reality taking over.  
  
Then suddenly a click commenced as he whipped his head towards the door watching its handle turn then click yet again.  
  
Startled, Donnie rushed to his feet, letting his mind race back to see if he had heard any bell, he was puzzled, not recalling such sounds and no one opened the door as silence once again fell.  
  
There was something wrong with this picture since either brother would just have come in, and then there was the last click, like a lock?  
  
That thought swam through his mind and when it sank in, his eyes open wide, frantically he rushed towards the door turning the handle to have his suspicions be validated.  
  
The door was locked… from the outside! To his dismay, he couldn’t locate a way to unlock it from his side.  
  
He was caged in this room by whom, who knows, even so, the anxiety facing such a scenario he never considered an outcome, with must frustration, Donnie jiggled the handle, finding it that it still wouldn’t open.  
  
His teeth clench together while he growled under his breath, resorting to thrusting his fist on the door, as he raised his voice that was a mix of panic and rage, “Hey! Unlock this door!”  
  
An eerie silence looming beyond, gave him no answer as he pressed his ear against the door hearing nothing, not even a breath or movement.  
  
Swiftly turning around towards the inner room, he frantically searched for something to break this obstacle down.  
  
All he knew whoever locked him in was waiting for backup, and it also meant his brothers could very well be in trouble, and he couldn’t afford to lose any of them if he could help it!  
  
There being not one single item in the room promising to use, Donnie had thrown his hands up in the air, spinning towards the door, pulling on the handle and then slamming his body against it with all his might.  
  
His effort in vain, he huffed, “Damn it!”  
  
Turning back into the room, he stomped forward, tossing everything that was in his path, once he was at the other side of the room he glared at the door with much animosity. He wasn’t going to give up so simply and let this happen! He wasn’t going to play the victim, he was far from it!  
  
With the path clear and all furniture that could potentially be in his way to the side, he narrowed his eyes at this door which was made of solid oak, that didn’t discourage him, no matter how sturdy it was.  
  
The only way he calculated he would be able to take it down was to put all his body weight against it in one shot, with some force to help of course.  
  
His eyes aimed for the door, his new enemy; he twisted his left foot placing the other behind him ready to charge forward and resort in using his shell as a battering ram!  
  
Taking a breath, he executed his plan only to be startled by a new sound that came within the room, making him slipped on the carpet and falling backwards onto his shell and slamming ass first into the door. He cried in pain when his tail was wedged between his shell and the wood.  
  
Holding in the tears of the discomfort he curse under his breath not tucking his most sensitive body part under his shell tighter before attempting this foolish action.  
  
The room upside down, Donnie couldn’t see what made the sound that actually broke his concentration and put him in this embarrassing position, luckily his brothers weren’t around, or he would be laughed at regardless of the bleak situation.  
  
Trying to recover he fell to his side, but carefully not to irritate his tail any further, he then blinked at his surroundings.  
  
Feeling like the room was spiraling into chaos it closed in on him then the clock that hung up on the wall charmed two times, revealing it was two am in the morning.  
  
Donnie scrambled to his feet, stared at it in awe, considering he swore it wasn’t working nor its hand remotely close to the two!  
  
Then to make this more bizarre as the birdie tweet on the second chirp all the shutters slammed shut before his eyes and the room became instantly colder.  
  
There was a chill in the wind from nowhere, whipping through him as his breath now could be seen.  
  
Shivering Donnie held his sides complex on what was going on, if his brothers were here he wouldn’t be surprised that Mikey screamed poltergeist!  
  
Calming his nerves, Donnie wasn’t Mikey, and he could find a rational explanation, now what came next he couldn’t unfortunately.  
  
“Such a shame,” a strange voice said, coming from the far corner of the room.  
  
Whipping his head towards that direction Donnie's hand went for his bo quickly swiping it in front of him as he slowly stepped sideways towards Leo, not willing who it was to get close to his brother, nor take his eyes off of him.  
  
It was a human, wearing very peculiar clothing.  
  
They seemed new, yet resembled clad from the eighteenth-century  era.  
  
By the looks of them, they were even fashioned in the same manner they use to make clothing back then.  
  
The dark hair man stood there with the black looming shadows behind him.  
  
The stranger’s complexion a bit pale that hasn’t seen much light, his deep blue pools stared into his, like they were piercing into his soul.  
  
Shivering over those eyes, Donnie curse once again under his breath, how could he have so openly shown off such weakness towards his foe?  
  
The man, seeing the uneasiness in Donnie, he smiled a sweet grin that only made Donnie quiver more.  
  
Once at his brother’s side, Donnie didn’t let his bo down or his guard. “Who are you and how did you get into this room?” Donnie interrogated with watchful eyes to see if anything else lurked in the playing shadows the fireplace was casting.  
  
“The front door of course,” the man answered quite seriously.  
  
Donnie’s face frowned, he was not pleased with the sarcasm and tightened his grip on his bo, “I will ask again. How did you get in here?”  
  
Amused, the man took a few steps forward, seeing Donnie tense by his actions then waved his hand at the chair Donnie was using earlier. As he did the chair moved speedily to its master’s commands, as the man took a seat once it finally stopped in place.  
  
“Then I will tell the truth, I came through the wall,” the man kept his sights on Donnie and used his left hand to gesture at the wall beside him. Cracking another smile that was more devilish than the first, he continued, “This is my home, so I have the liberty to move around freely.”  
  
Donnie found himself wetting his lips, he could tell his anxiety must be evident, considering the man only became more intrigued. “If I were to say I believe you…” Donnie started slowly. He deep down felt that this was no hoax, though, who knows if there was a hidden path to this room, and the man used it… he continued playing the man’s game, “Then why is it that this place looks like it has been abandoned?"  
  
Tilting forward, the man’s blazing blue eyes that had a spark in them, studied him, “Simple Donatello, for I knew you, Raphael, Michelangelo wouldn’t dare to bring your dear Leonardo to my home, if I made it seem it was occupied.”  
  
“What?” Donnie hissed in confusion pressing his bo against his chest that was rising and falling heavily, “How do you know my full name? I never once said it, nor have my brothers! Besides, what do you mean you made it look this way?”  
  
Chuckling the man leaned back crossing one leg over the other, tilting his head at the turtle, “I know much about you and your brothers that came from New York and came to these woods over some issues that needed to be resolved. As I know how you wouldn’t dare set foot on my estate, unless I made it look like it was run down. So I did so,” the man looked around, tightening his lip, “Pity… I love how the walls sparkle when they are painted right, even my glorious garden was a fitting sight to behold, yet I had to make it die to lure you in.” The man put his attention back towards Donnie.  
  
Gulping Donnie took a step back, “Lure us in…. Who are you and what do you want from me and my brothers?”  
  
The man smiled devilishly, clicking his finger overly excited that he asked, “Oh, they are no concern of mine… but I do have to say I’m very intrigued by you and as well sadden that Leonardo is…”  
Shivering Donnie looked about and then towards the door hoping his brothers would barge in at any moment.  
  
“They aren’t coming and don’t worry they are in no danger; I just made sure they can’t bother us, so I have this opportunity to have an intelligent conversation with you. We both know that Raphael would never let me get a word in, huffing like a wild beast, and that kid brother of yours would crack jokes, quite a nuisance I must say,” the man pointed out as Donnie flashed a look at him in a growing fear.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“You know what is wrong with Leonardo?” the man asked, pointing to the window then the clock.  
  
Nodding slowly, Donnie didn’t dare to say it, seeing if the man would prove he had a clue, and sadly he did, as he let the truth to be told, “Leonardo is dying Donatello, and you know it. He will be lost to this world before the sun ever rises, he has what maybe a few hours left if he is so fortunate?”  
  
His bo lowering Donnie stared at the ground, rubbing his thumb on the wood surface of his staff, he was overwhelmed by how this man knew this and everything that had led to this moment.  
  
Suddenly feeling a dark presence hovering over him, Donnie jumped, having the stranger now in front of him looking down at him, “What if I said Donatello, I can save your dear brother?”  
  
The question one he couldn’t believe to come true, Donnie shook his head, backing away.  
  
“You can’t help him! I can’t!” Donnie snarled, raising his bo ready to defend his brother.  
  
The human’s hand reaching and pushing down the staff, to show Donnie had no power, he spoke in a calm and soothing voice, “I can save him. I know he has internal bleeding, but that will not stop me. Such things are mere child’s play with the power I possess.”  
  
“How am I to trust some stranger that just appeared out of nowhere?” Donnie demanded, ignoring the part the man mention about his power, thinking he was referring to technology or knowledge.  
  
“That is a simple answer Donatello; he is your brother, don’t you want to save him? Then let me do that for you. Allow me to lift this heartbreaking weight off your shoulders. I can keep your family together; you will not have to suffer such a lost.”  
  
“At what cost?” Donnie had to ask; he doubted this man would help Leo from the bottom of his heart.  
  
The human’s smile curled into something unnatural and twisted, the man suddenly flashed forward, making Donnie surrender his weapon against his will and having the stranger at his ear before he could do a thing.  
  
Whispering to him, Donnie’s eyes widen in horror hearing the words that made him shiver, “Your soul dear boy, for your brother's life. What better deal than that? What do you say Donatello?”  
  
Feeling his body paralyzed by fear, Donnie’s terrified eyes flashed towards the now glowing blue ones, and the man’s shape took another form, becoming darkness itself.    
  
Mustering his courage, he asked the one question he wished he never dared, “What are you?”  
  
“A devil, of course,” the thing sneered, “And as I said I have a deal for you. So will you accept or let your brother die Donatello? Which will it be? Do you accept my deal?”

* * *

  


##### To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just to be a simple camping trip to strengthen their teamwork and fine tune Leo's leadership towards his brothers... That was until things turn for the worse... Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story. (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, the turtles are in their late 20s.)
> 
> Publication date on DA - Oct 2016

* * *

The wind whipped them leaving a chill on their skin, as both brothers raced through the maze of hedges with one goal in mind, reaching the house before all hell fell upon their other two brothers.   
  
Raph and Mikey after following the disembodied voice that was kind enough to not only help them out of their predicaments, also took the time to clarify what was really going down.   
  
This place... it wasn't just haunted its not even part of their world!   
  
This piece of space that consists with everything within the gate doesn't exist on their plane of existence, yet between worlds, which once every year a gate will open up allowing people to cross to this dimension.   
  
This veil is large enough for outsiders to see the mansion and the grounds, yet anyone nearby are safe until they step one foot over the threshold at the front gate which is the only entrance and exit.   
  
That was their mistake in the beginning, for opening up the gate and walking inside and entering this world of horrors.   
  
This also explained why in the sky, there was a full moon, when there wasn’t one hours before coming here...   
  
Raph huff feeling his breath escaping from all this running around, which he had no luxury of taking a break, with Mikey following swiftly behind, pushing himself to his own limits. Their predicament was serious and time wasn’t on their side.   
  
The bridge between this world and theirs will only stay open till midnight, of course it was past that time, as Mikey had pointed out, the woman trapped in look like she was consumed by the mine itself and became the part of the ore, informed them that midnight here is actually what they call the haunting hour.   
  
It starts at three am and ends just before four am comes around.   
  
That said, they don’t have much time to escape unless they wanted to be entrapped in this dimension forever, for once trapped it would be a year until the doorway is open once again and good luck to survive that long.   
  
If someone dies here their soul will be imprisoned just like hers and so many others before her.   
  
The demon or entity that rules this place was named Master, who in turn lures people here by making the mansion's appearance appealing to them. Then, once they have entered his domain, he tortures his guests, frightening them to death, but not killing them until he has such power, which happens when the haunting hours starts.   
  
In that time frame he will be able to kill his visitors, but not beforehand.   
  
All he could do is torment them and put them into situations where they can be set up to be murdered.   
  
Even the other habitants that were forced to live here yield to this rule, as well.   
  
The realism of this was proven when Mikey pointed out, noticing that his only injury was self-inflicted  when he was in the well, the head trauma he should have by the mirror wasn't there, it was all a scare tactic to mess him up.   
  
The end of the maze coming closer, Raph kept an eye on his surroundings.   
  
The woman who helped them was one of the few that would dare, one of the few that hasn't lost their mentality of yet.   
  
She was the second last victim of this place and witness one group the year before, enter the estate and actually some had made it out, proving there was a way.   
  
In her tale, both brothers could tell she wished someone such as herself was around and could  help her and her party to escape two years ago...   
  
The rain once again falling buckets, which Raph pondered if it was only around the house, he halted, breathing heavily and exchanging looks with Mikey who was showing how uneasy he was feeling.   
  
They were both disturbed more so, on what else the woman told them... The Foot, the attack on the camp was a ploy!   
  
The Foot ninjas that ambushed them weren’t really them, which were actually shadows of the forest that help direct victims to this area only during this time of the year...   
  
Their fight was with entities of unknown origin, not their enemies, which explained the unexpected attack; even so, she did point out they have the ability to harm others unlike the spirits in the house, regardless if it isn’t midnight.   
  
Two years ago, the shadows did so with her group almost killing her boyfriend, which that tragedy forced them to seek help and come here to do so.   
  
That thought alone, frightened Raph, what if Leo's injuries could be severe, and even she had pointed out, to set one of them up for the worse fate of all... Not by only bringing them here, but the Master as a tradition always made a deal with one guest every year if he could.  A deal... that was worse than being imprisoned here... far worse...  
  
Reaching the house, Raph didn’t delay the inevitable, since he had no such time to be frightened and darted up the stairs turning the door handle with ease.   
  
With a happy deep sigh of relief, he counted his luck that no one locked it, that would have made this more difficult than he wanted it to be.   
  
That was until he caught something in the corner of his eye, that made him shuddered. There within the darkness to the side, standing on the railing was the child statue staring at them both.   
     
Its mouth curled into a wicked smile Raph closed his eyes, even as it spoke up, “You will not escape; time is almost up old man and when it does I will dance on your corpse!’  
  
Holding back the twitching urge of strangling its neck to hear it shriek in horror over his rage and have the satisfaction in seeing himself wipe that smirk off its face, Raph only responded, “Fuck you Peter Pan wannabe! Go shag a fountain.”  
  
Raph disregarded what it said in response, given that he had to, or he would forfeit his sanity and mess this up royally; he reminded himself it couldn't harm them.   
  
Not just that he got the sickening sensation if he dared to stare into its eyes he would be paralyzed again.   
  
It held that kind of power and hell he would be tricked to fall for it twice.   
  
Lowering his voice, Raph grabbed his brother’s bandana directing his gaze back to the door to snap him out of its spell, he figured it was best to warn Mikey what was going on, “Don't stare at it Mikey, ignore it at all cost even if you have to close your eyes. However, never I mean never make eye contact, you hear me?”  
  
Mikey nodding, swallowed hard, not admitting he already did so, finding first hand that was a bad idea and was happy Raph pulled him out of it, “Sure thing dude, anything else?”  
  
Biting his lip, Raph opened the door fully, “Yeah from here on out we make a run for it, no turtle left behind agree?”  
  
“Agree.” Mikey responded, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder trying not to shiver over the concept that he had to enter the house once again...  
  
\----  
  
The door shut behind them, Raph didn't take another step scanning the area to see if that bastard of a statue had sneaked inside, to his relief, he heard the bell outside ringing, obviously to taunt him.   
  
Mikey squeezing his grip on Raph shoulder whimpered and Raph patted it to give comfort. “We will make this quick and not fall for any tricks okay; we still have time before all hell breaks loose.”  
  
“Yeah, that is what I'm afraid of, what’s to say they will not pull all the stops to prevent us from leaving?”   
  
Letting out a sigh and taking a step forward, Raph had to have confidence or this will blow up in their faces. Sadly, the only way out is the front gate so sneaking around wasn't an option, so they had to resort to the simple approach, to walk out in the open and hope for the best...   
  
“We will be fine, now let's get Leo and Donnie,” Raph said entering the main room, seeing something standing on the stairs, it wasn't the Master but some woman covered in blood, and once he saw her Raph could feel Mikey shiver, “She...”  
  
“Ignore her,” Raph barked. The woman not pleased by the cold shoulder, leaned forward yet did not move from her spot shrieking like a banshee, “You will die you will die, and I will make you my bitch you filthy turtle!”  
  
Her baiting, not reaching them, they continued to ignore heading towards the door; all this was more intimidations in order to make them think they have no hope, but they do have time still on their side, not much but enough to do this!  
  
At the door leading to their brothers, Raph couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong as his hand fondled the doorknob.  
  
Taking a gulp, he shoved away the uneasiness to the side, convincing himself it was this place, it was attempting to claw at their very souls, making them to believe there was no way to escape, to abandon all hope.   
  
Even so, like hell he will become another victim to this hell hole!  
  
Entering the room, Raph's heart suddenly jumped when he didn't see Leo lying on the couch and the fireplace was out.   
  
Rushing in he scanned the room, did something get to them? Were they somewhere else and now Mikey and him have to go searching?   
  
His eyes stopped once he noticed something there at the window; it was a turtle standing there, which look like Leo, but... his bandana was black, and oddly there was a weird sensation. He could feel the presence of the Master linger around the turtle; he knew it well. He recalled what he felt in the crypt, and it was a match.   
  
The turtle stared out of the window and then slowly turned around bringing shivers down both brothers’ spines.   
  
His pure blue eyes were similar to the Masters’ and within the turtle’s hand was a doll that looked just like Donnie!   
  
Raph's body trembled as the last warning flashed across his mind, the woman mentioned this, mention the deal...   
  
Her boyfriend made such a deal, as Raph recalling finding a jar in the kitchen not grasping it was her boyfriend at the time.   
  
Once the deal is made whatever it may be, the person sells their soul to the Master and their body will turn to some form, a vessel to house that soul. Her boyfriend was a jar with his soul inside for the Master to keep and do what he please.   
  
What is the difference then just trapped here, Raph wasn't sure, but dying here was a kinder fate than the deal. Then this doll, was it really...  
  
“Leo you’re up... why is your bandana black...” Raph stuttered out; he wasn't sure if the Master knew if Mikey and him had a talk to the woman, or what they knew.   
  
Either way, Raph was fearful on what he was witnessing; the woman never mentioned anything about people being possessed by the Master.   
  
Though he pondered if he was seeing things, mistaken it as something that just happened to Leo twisting him a bit... Then again, how was that possible, if Leo did die before midnight, he wouldn’t be imprisoned here, that was the other rule, he has to die during or after midnight...   
  
Leo giving him a devilish smile, one that was unnatural for the older brother, he spoke to them, “Yes, Raphael I am up,” Leo said calmly darting his eyes to the brothers then to the doll.  
  
Mikey glanced at the door, then towards Raph, waiting for the order as Raph nodded to Mikey.  
  
The kid brother slowly went for a chair nearby and then prompt it up against the door as Leo watched them intrigued.   
  
“Okay, soo bro, what’s with the new color?” Raph asked next, waiting for Mikey to finish.  
  
“What is wrong with black?” Leo smirked, as he did a flash of lightning crossed the sky darkening the brother in question, whose eyes glowed blue and the dolls were purple and sparkling.   
  
It was clear now this was truly wasn’t Leo and somehow it was the Master; it had to be!   
  
Grabbing Mikey's shoulder, Raph pointed to the hanging curtains, receiving a nod in compliance from his little brother.   
  
To think their teamwork was in question before all this shit went down, Raph huffed to himself as he reared to the right of the bewitched Leo, and Mikey went left.   
  
Quickly, both took a corner of the hanging drapery and tore it off its pole and then darted forward in perfect harmony.   
  
With skill and working as one, Mikey and Raph circled the startled Leo, who was caught off guard and his eyes widen in disbelief of their rash actions.   
  
“Mikey make it tight!” Raph barked out the command, feeling his adrenaline rising.  
  
Attacking full front towards the imposter who dared to think he could take over his brother’s body, Raph with no mercy rammed Leo to the ground. He would have to apologize to his big brother later for the tender body once this is over with.  
  
The curtain binding him, wrapped around his body into a tight hold, and being pinned to the ground with no room to get free, Leo was unable to move or flee. To ensure all their safety, Raph thrust his hand forward before Leo could say a word, yanked Leo's bandana off and shoved it into Leo's mouth to prevent him from speaking.  
  
“Is that really necessary?” Mikey questioned, fastening up the ends so the struggling turtle couldn't get free.  
  
“We can't have him call for help, who knows what else lives here, it's bad enough we know that woman is out there and that fucken statue is somewhere on the grounds.” Raph spat, making sure the gag was working and then squeezed his hand in the opening of the fabric to snatch the Donnie doll out.   
  
Once he touched the doll, Raph shivered, feeling his brother presence instantaneously, it was him, he knew it deep down, to his very essence.   
  
A tear starting to form in his eye, Raph fought it back, then gently passed the doll to Mikey to protect, since he determined it was best he dealt with Leo.   
  
Mikey as he secured the doll, too responded towards it as his eyes widen in alarm “Dude  she was right... but why would Donnie make a deal?”  
  
Shaking his head, Raph was just as complex as Mikey, longing to know what went down, but knew he hadn’t the time to play detective at the moment, “I don't know Mikey,” Raph turned his attention towards Leo, who in turn was not intimidated at all, by how he was being treated, but amused and actually enjoying this, like it was some sick game.  
  
There was a smirk on is lips, and the gag wasn't hiding it.   
  
Biting his own lip, Raph stood up, taking a good scan of the yard and figured out the best course of action.   
  
They needed to get to the gate and leave before the haunting hour starts, it was their only option, and it was wise not to dare to stick around, since if midnight hits it will make this harder than it will be already.   
  
Flashing a look at the clock that was ticking Raph only tensed up, it was fifteen minutes away, and they were still in the house.   
  
“Mikey we need to get going, let’s use the windows to escape. I will take Leo you keep a firm grip on Donnie.”  
  
Nodding then with a hesitant nervous whimper, Mikey glanced at Leo, “But do you think that...”  
  
“It's obviously Leo, but possessed. If we leave this damn place, the fucker in him should be forced out right? Like how we leave and Donnie will turn back to normal,” Raph pointed out.  
  
“Wow, where did you get that idea dude?” Mikey had to ask, opening up the window.  
  
“Remember, you’re not the only one that watches horror movies Mikey and besides you have any other better ideas? Either way, if we can get Donnie back, maybe he would be able to help Leo if this doesn't work,” Raph stated, crossing his fingers that it will work, and it will be the end of that.  
  
“No turtle left behind... regardless,” Mikey nodded, leaping out of the house landing onto the dead grass turning around and extending his arms to take Leo to help Raph out.  
  
Once both were outside, Raph hurled Leo over his shoulders and started a dead run towards the gate.   
  
The race was on, against time itself. The yard blurred by as no sounds or anything could be heard, oddly nothing seemed eventful as the gates came closer to them.  
  
Rain pouring on them, cooling their bodies, it didn’t discourage them as they finally made it to the gate with no hiccups.   
  
Not that Raph was complaining, as he halted in front of the metal gateway, taking a hasty glimpse back seeing nothing in the shadows or towards the house, it seemed very odd.  
  
He wasn’t the only one feeling a bit awkward over this; Mikey was bothered too, darting his eyes all over as he removed the lock and stared at the freedom before him, like this was just another trick.  
  
“Raphie...,” Mikey seized a deep breath, trying to control the shivers that kept running through his body, that wasn’t caused by the cold rain or wind, “not to complain but...” Mikey gave him a doubtful look.  
  
“This was way too easy and after the bullshit they put us through in the first place...” Raph had to agree not daring to glance at Leo, “Mikey you go first with Donnie.”  
  
“Wait, are you sure?” Mikey had to question, not overly happy in being volunteered to be the first, yet was more than eager to escape this nightmare and leave it behind him.   
  
“Yes, I get the feeling everything will blow up once we try to leave here with Leo. Not sure why nothing has tried to stop us, but it could be another rule we aren’t aware of yet… Either way I will need you and Donnie if I am right,” Raph pointed, then flashed a glimpse at the doll, feeling guilty that his brother suffered so much because of his decision to enter these grounds.  
  
Mikey holding onto his brother, with loving hands, he nodded, then whimpered again, “If it even works."  
  
“It has to,” Raph bit his lip, telling himself; it had to work… he couldn’t bear the burden or heartache of losing one of his brothers.  
  
Mikey taking a step forward hesitantly held his breath and left the ground as the lightning flashed and a crackling boomed in the air.   
  
Safely over the threshold the doll started to glow and taking shape, instantly it sparked and with a thud, Donnie was back to normal, on top of the moaning younger brother whom he was sitting upon.   
  
A hiss coming from Mikey on how much that hurt, having his body slammed to the ground like that, he didn’t budge or force his brother off waiting for him to recover.  
  
He was hazy at first; Donnie slowly started to blink; only moments later came aware of the sounds under him.  
  
Peering down noticing the color of orange Donnie instantly let out a joyful chirp, wrapping his arms around his brother.   
  
Unable to breathe Mikey tapped his arm, “Happy to see you to bro... but I can't breathe here!”  
  
“Sorry Mikey,” Donnie said quickly, rushing to his feet just realizing he was outside, and then darted a look at Raph in horror, “What is going on... Raph why do you have him!”  
  
“Donnie chill, what happened to you and to Leo?” Mikey said softly, placing his hand on Donnie’s shoulder.  
Donnie shuttering made a quick glance at Leo and then to Raph, he went silent as he fiddled with his hands.   
  
Raph was the one that spoken, knowing that Donnie was ashamed, “You made a deal with the Master didn't you?”  
  
The purple clad turtle's eyes widening in dread nodded, “Yes... You see.... Leo... Leo was dying and he... he said he could save him... What was I to do… and… oh god! I didn’t know... I didn't know that demon was going to possess him!” Donnie shuddered as Mikey pulled him into a warm hug, whispering to him, it was okay, he was just trying to help Leo, and it wasn’t his fault.  
  
“So I was right, he is possessed by the Master...” Raph started, then turned his head towards the house, still disturbed that no one was there to stop them.  
  
What gives, what is it that he was missing... It was like they wanted them to try to leave… why? To break them, to prove to them, they will not all make it out alive? What better way to destroy them…  
  
“Raph, we need to hurry; midnight is almost here, and you know what will happen!” Mikey reached out for Raph's hand.  
  
“Yeah let’s do this, Donnie, I don't know what you have been through, but we need your help!” Raph took a step forward, holding onto Leo with one hand and grabbing Mikey's hand with his free one.  
  
One foot hovering between the threshold, there was a disturbing howl that echoed in the night air and a creaking from behind.   
  
The terrified expressions on his brother’s faces told him he was best not to glance back, taking that advice he pressed forward. The more he struggled to leave, he began feeling like he was trying to stride through jelly that was thick.   
  
Suddenly, he could feel some force clutching his legs and Leo, preventing them from leaving.   
  
“Raphie!” both brothers cried as they grabbed him and Leo with both arms, pulling with all their might not to go over the threshold in their efforts to save their two older brothers.   
  
“Damn it, pull harder please! It’s dragging me back!!” Raph barked, that was a desperate cry for not wanting to be stuck there.   
  
Raph breathed in heavily over this tug a war, as his body was burning from the force of being pulled from all directions, as he screamed a battle cry to cover up the agony, he was suffering at the moment.  
  
“Fuck like hell, you’re keeping my brother or me!!” Raph roared in rage, forcing his left leg to touch the other side as the other foot followed behind.   
  
With a sudden pop and a powerful burst of energy from nowhere, all four brothers were thrown forward and slamming into the dirt ground.   
  
Raph getting a mouth full of grass spat it out, turning his head back quickly seeing the darkness looming across the grounds and the thousands of glowing eyes in it. The gate that was open now was shut, with it chains around it.   
  
They were free… they actually made it out!  
  
To his pleasure, Raph grinned ear to ear, seeing on the other side of the gate not too far away a dark figure slowly rising from the ground, the Master must have been slung shot back into his cage, that was all the struggling was about.   
  
Mikey not far from Raph painted a pure smile and then clapped, “Deserve you right! Raphie when you were trying to get out, it was being pulled out of Leo, for a sec I thought it wasn’t going to let go of Leo; it was fighting to keep him! However, man he messed with the wrong brothers!”  
  
Letting out a small chuckle Raph nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I was hoping that would happen,” Raph said in relief, then look towards Donnie, who in turn was also smiling.   
  
However, that smile was short lived replaced with a horrifying tremble of the lip, as Donnie's eyes widen in fear, even Mikey suddenly made a scared sound of shock and disbelief.   
  
“No… oh no…” Mikey only said, as Raph who was at the moment confused, turned his head towards the gate quickly, fearing to see the Master had figured how to escape his prison, or this was a trick to make them think they have escaped…  
  
Placing his attention back to the gate, Raph’s breath escaped him as his heart was in this throat. How was this possible!  
  
Scrambling to his feet, Raph dashed towards the gate.   
  
The dark figure that he all assumed was the Master, who was trying to fight against being repelled out of Leo’s body, finally took shape and its eyes were not glowing blue but gray. Its ghostly figure that was outlined blue as his bandana color, Leo stood there staring at his hands in confusion and then glanced up at Raph in pure fear.  
  
“Raph... what is going on?” Leo asked, stepping towards the gate having it shock him for attempting to touch it, making him scream in agony and taking a few steps back.  
  
“Leo? What the shell!” Raph stuttered, then pulled on the gate that wouldn't open for him.  
In desperation, he rammed the gate, fiddled with the chains that wouldn’t unbind; Raph tried everything and soon after he was joined by his other two brothers who tried to help.  
  
Leo watched his brothers in vain, unable to do a thing on his side and feeling like he was so screwed though he had no clue what was going on, all considering the last thing was the camp.   
  
Suddenly, Leo shuddered to see the impossible and pointed towards them, screaming at the top of his lungs “Raph watch out!”  
  
Turning around, Raph screamed to feel Leo's body, grabbing him by the throat and thrusting him against the gate and slowly raising him up.   
  
His tippy toes, unable to reach the ground, Raph grasped Leo's body's arm trying to pry it off of him while gasping for air, feeling his windpipes collapsing.  
  
“Raph!” Mikey called and attempted to aid his brother, only to be thrown back by an unseen force the attacker used on him.  
  
Donnie’s turn up next, charged forward, then stopped abruptly, with his bo staff in the air, shivering in his spot as the fake Leo addressed him, “You will not interfere servant, now back away.”   
  
Obeying Donnie did so, as he stared at the ground, lowering his bo. He couldn't move; he couldn’t help and the only thing he could do was to yield without question…   
  
“Who are you!” Raph managed to get out as the fake Leo smirked in amusement.  
  
“The Master of course, as you already know that? I possess this body and your brother here is my slave for making a deal with me.”  
  
“We are off the property!” Raph barked in disbelief, did it fail, did they just let this thing out and trapped Leo instead?  
  
Letting go of Raph, who fell to the ground gasping for air and holding his throat, the Master turned around staring to the new world that awaited for him.  
  
Walking towards Donnie, the Master gently took Donnie's bandana as the brother quivered in pure fear, “You see, yes, you left and truth that should have expelled me from this body... but you're not human so the rules changed a bit and well... I made sure the gates thought your brother's soul was me, in order for it to snare him and leave me sole heir of this body.”  
  
“You, what!” Raph staggered to his feet feeling Leo's eyes on the back of his neck, who knows what his brother was thinking at the moment.  
  
“I stole your brother's body after Donatello here made a deal to help him. I did just that, he asked of me to save his brother, so I fixed his brother's body when I took it as my own. He never said what ways I was to save him or anything about his soul, only his dying husk.” The demon beamed, then leaned forward, “Time is so fragile, and we have much to do little servant; it's time to leave.”  
  
“You’re not taking Donnie, nor are you going to keep Leo's body!” Raph rushed forward only to have Donnie's bo staff in his gut. His eyes widening in betrayal, Raph looked up at his brother who was full of tears.  
  
“I'm sorry Raph...” Donnie cried; he had to protect his Master no matter who it was against...  
  
“Well, that will answer your question, now Donatello back to the other form, I like you to be less baggage; I will summon you when I need your service,” the demon hissed as Donnie gave him a terrifying look and shook his head horrified of what he was asked to do.  
  
“No... please not that! I will not complain I... I...” Donnie pleaded as he looked at his hands that started to turn to fabric and stitches started to show up all over his body.   
  
Watching in horror, Raph witnessed his brother’s body being transformed back into a doll.   
  
The transformation a painful one, Donnie screamed, holding his sides and pleaded for it to stop, through the full process. His eyes turned into buttons, and his shell was plushy; he shrieked in agony, until his lips were sealed by string and no voice could be heard and then in the end a doll laid there on the ground waiting for its master to pick it up.  
  
“Now I will make my leave... good-bye for now Raphael, until next time,” with that the demon was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving Raph and Mikey speechless.   
  
“Raph...” Leo's voice broke the veil, and Raph shot his head towards the gate that was starting to disappear.   
  
The dimension was closing with Leo inside!   
  
Rushing to the gate, Raph’s lip trembled as his big brother tried to smile at him, “I’m sorry for what I said to you Raph before… I never meant to make you feel like you’re nothing… You can be responsible, and I forget you also need to wind down at times… I’m sorry… I…. I know you can fix this Raphie… Save Donnie no matter what, even… even if it means I am stuck here forever… Don’t let our brother suffer please… you’re the big brother now… you have to do right for them! I believe in you...”  
  
Then, as quickly as the demon had just disappeared before him, the mansion with all that was with it, including Leo’s soul, was now gone and replaced with a thick woods.   
  
Collapsing to the ground, Raph placed his hands over his head as he cried, “This is all my fault... I was so immature, that I made this happen...”  
  
Slowly feeling a warm arm around him, Raph didn’t' resist it, as Mikey didn't say a word crying into his shoulder.   
  
Waiting some moments later, Mikey finally said something, “It's not your fault bro... we can fix this like Leo said... we will... this time next year... we will all be together again, you will see Raphie... you will see… no turtle left behind…”

* * *

  
  


##### Fin


End file.
